Gary's Day Off
by egonspengler
Summary: The newspaper gives Gary the day off...Or does it?
1. Default Chapter

Gary's Day OffGary's Day Off   
  
Installment 1   
  
by Irene Brabson  
  
Warning This part nothing to worry about. It's just a simple story   
  
Rated G   
  
Archieve : Yes if you have one   
  
Summary :Paper gives Gary the day off.   
  
Disclaimer: Early Edition own by Tristar Pictures   
  
Copyright :2000   
  
Author's notes :Comments welcome   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Gary's Day Off   
  
Installment 1   
  
by Irene Brabson   
  
Part One   
  
Good morning Chicago, it's 6:30 a.m and time for the news and weather. The   
  
radio went   
  
silent as Gary reached over to turn it off .Reaching up to rub the sleep out of   
  
his eyes, he   
  
thought to himself, 'Oh please just this once give me the day off. Oh pretty   
  
please just this   
  
once.   
  
Pulling himself out of bed he heard the familiar sound of the cat.   
  
Meow!   
  
"Ok, don't get your fur ruffled, I am coming."   
  
Gary walked over to opened the door. and opened it, noticing the cat he said.   
  
"Hi cat...." he started to say something more, but realized the cat was alone.   
  
There was no   
  
paper, confused he asked the cat. "Hey Cat where the heck is the paper?"   
  
"Hey Cat, I'm talking to you where's the paper?"   
  
The cat just look at Gary and began to gloom himself   
  
"Hey cat where is it?" asked Gary, impatiently   
  
"Meow"   
  
"Don't meow me, oh why an I asking you for?" thought Gary to himself. "you   
  
certainly   
  
can't answer me. Even though I sometime wonder." Walking back over to the door,   
  
Gary   
  
thought to himself ,maybe the paper is late today, even though it always came   
  
with the cat   
  
before. I just don't get it. Where could it be.   
  
"I'll just go take another look, I'm sure it will be there this time. It just   
  
have to be. Where   
  
else can it be?" Gary said to himself. Gary again went to the door ,but still   
  
no paper.   
  
"No it still isn't here," said Gary with a puzzling look. ' I Just can't figure   
  
this out? Oh now   
  
I know where the paper is, Chuck must have it. I bet he checking on the race   
  
form ,or the   
  
stock market, or something that will make him a lot of money. Dress only in a   
  
t shirt and   
  
boxer short Gary grabs his robe from his easy chair and races down the steps.   
  
Seeing his parents, he give them a nod as if they were always there, and proceed   
  
to seek   
  
out his friend and co-owner of McGinty Bar.   
  
"All right Chuck, where is it ?" asked Gary.   
  
"Where's ,what?" answered Chuck   
  
"You know darn well what. Where is the paper?"replied Gary   
  
"I don't know where your precious paper is. Why do you always accures me when   
  
ever   
  
something goes wrong with your paper?' said Chuck being quite ignored with his   
  
friend.   
  
"Because, it usually is you that why." answer Gary   
  
Bernie, Gary father decide that this would be a good time to tell Gary what   
  
happen that   
  
morning.   
  
"Hey Gar, you won't believe what happen this morning. I was getting ready to go   
  
on a   
  
fishing trip when I heard the cat. So I went to the front porch and there was   
  
the cat sitting   
  
on the paper. It was at 3:30 A.M." Bernie said with some excitement   
  
"Not not dad, I'm trying to find out where the paper is." Gary said impaiently.   
  
"But Gar,....   
  
"Not now Dad.!" Gary had snap that time. He didn't mean to but, he was getting   
  
frustated   
  
and needed to know what Chuck did with the paper.   
  
Gary start to say somethig else to Chuck and then suddenly realizes what his   
  
father had   
  
said.   
  
"You and mom got the paper?" asked Gary   
  
"Yes that what I been trying to tell you." answer Bernie   
  
"Oh boy," Gary said as he sat himself down at the bar.   
  
Gary sat quietly at the bar, for what seen like an entity. Finaly he found his   
  
tougue and   
  
began to speak   
  
"But why did the paper come to you and Mom? asked Gary   
  
"Don't really know, maybe they want you to have a day off." Bernie answer his   
  
son.   
  
"Who in the world are they?" Gary asked with wonder.   
  
"The ones who send the paper that who." Don't you see?' " This is what you   
  
been   
  
wanting ever sense the paper started coming to you." Bernie said.   
  
"Yea but,.....   
  
Standing with his arms folded Chuck said with a huff "Hey buddy, I think you own   
  
me an   
  
apology."   
  
Glaring at his partner, Gary approaches his Mom.   
  
"Gary I think this will do you some good. Said his mother 's Lois with concern.   
  
I really   
  
believe you could use a break from the paper. It would do you alot of good.   
  
Gary stared at his'mother. "Do you think that's what the paper wants?'   
  
"Yes sweetie,I really do, and Chuck is right you do own him an apolgy."   
  
"OK, ok, I'm sorry, said Gary but I still don't understand why the cat came to   
  
me and yet   
  
you and dad got the paper.   
  
"Gary weren't you listening? asked Bernie. I told you that the cat was on our   
  
front porch   
  
this morning. We bought the cat back with us. We got here around 6;15 and the   
  
cat just   
  
went upstairs, to wake you up like it always does. Listening quietly to the   
  
group, Marissa   
  
decided it was time to but her two cents in to the conversation.   
  
"Gary I think it great that the paper is finally doing this for you. Heaven   
  
knows it's way   
  
over do, think of all the things you can do to today.   
  
"Such as ?" asked Gary   
  
"Well you can go see a movie, skating, bike riding or go for a nice long drive   
  
in the   
  
country. Yes I think you should take the drive. I think it will do you some   
  
good"   
  
"I don't feel right about leaving Dad and Mom with the paper. I know they could   
  
handle it   
  
but, the paper is my responbility,"   
  
"Hey buddy don't sweat Bernie and I can handle everything, just except it and go   
  
and   
  
enjoy yourself." added Chuck. " Oh no there' no way an going to let you handle   
  
the paper.   
  
You would use the paper for your benefit, uh, uh."   
  
Chuck, was hurt by Gary, reaction to his offering to help with the paper. He   
  
thought that   
  
he was being a bit unreasonable. But decided to give it one more shot.   
  
"Oh, Gar I promise I will behave .I won't even look at the sports page or any   
  
other pages   
  
you don't want me to look at. Ok buddy?"   
  
"Well, I..I..I don't know I just don't know.   
  
"Gar go up stairs and get dress said Bernie. We can all handle it for one day"   
  
You'll see it   
  
will be alright."   
  
"But Dad.....protested Gary.   
  
"Gary you known better to argue with your dad and me. said Lois. Now do as your   
  
father   
  
says and go and get dress, and be sure to dress warmly it a bit chilly out. Go   
  
on with you   
  
now.   
  
Gary stood and look at his mother for a long time. Soon realiazing there was no   
  
more   
  
sense in arguing, he started up stair to his loft..   
  
As he enter he saw that the cat was still on his bed, where he left him an hour   
  
before.   
  
"What do you think cat?" aske Gary. Should I take this day off or not?'   
  
"Meow", answered the cat.   
  
Gary just shook his head in amazment and headed for the shower. The warm water   
  
felt   
  
good on his back as the thought about the whole deal. Maybe a day off would be   
  
nice,   
  
after all I did pray for it this morning. Yeah it would probaly do me some   
  
good.   
  
Entering his clothes 'closet he started to look for something to wear. He pick   
  
out a pair of   
  
blue jean and took out three sweather to decide between them.   
  
"Hey, Cat which one should I wear? "   
  
"Meow" answer the cat.   
  
"The gray blue one? That a good choice. I would have pick that one out myself.   
  
You   
  
have good taste Cat. Well Cat you be good. I'll see you tonight and thank for   
  
the day off.'   
  
Gary went down to the bar where his parents, Marissa and Chuck were waiting.   
  
His'mother gave him a hug,"Enjoy your day off honey and don't worry about   
  
anything   
  
here"said his mother   
  
Gary smile at his mother and return the hug He turning to say something to his   
  
father,   
  
but before he could Bernie spoke instead.   
  
"Here Gar here's some money.for you' said Bernie.   
  
He handed his son a wad of money. Gary counted the money.   
  
"But dad there three hundred dollars here. said Gary. Why in the world would I   
  
need that   
  
much money? I'm only going to be gone for one day."   
  
"Just in cased you see something you like to buy or have some money to get   
  
something to   
  
eat." answer Bernie. Oh yeah, I almost for got, here the keys to the truck. Take   
  
it and   
  
have a good time.   
  
,'Dad I have my own jeep, I don't need your truck,but thanks anyway." said Gary.   
  
"Hey buddy did you forget, your car is really low on gas right now and since   
  
Bernie tank   
  
is full and we need the McGinty van for here, take the truck and go." said   
  
Chuck.   
  
Gary finally agreed and took the keys from Bernie. He started to the door and   
  
decided to   
  
asked Marissa to come along.   
  
"Marissa?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yes Gary?" answer Marissa   
  
"Would you like to come with me?" asked Gary   
  
"Oh Gary, thank you for the offer, but I really think you should do this by   
  
yourself." said   
  
Marissa.   
  
"Ok. said Gary. I'll see you all tonight then. By.   
  
Gary open the door to McGinty's and started outside. Looking over he noticed his   
  
father's   
  
truck part on the street. "Well here I am. I guess I'll get going."   
  
Gary climbed into his father truck, as he sat down in the car seat he thought   
  
to himself.   
  
'Now that I'm here what do I do and where do I go?"   
  
  
  
  
  
Part Two   
  
"Oh, no, not now, please not now. Don't do this to me you stupid car. I am late   
  
enough as   
  
it is," said a very frustated Jillian Matthew. Jillian Matthew was on her way   
  
to her sister's   
  
house. This was in Little Creek, Indiana, to watch her sister's two children,   
  
so her sister   
  
and her brother-in-law could go on their second honeymoon. It had been a rough   
  
day   
  
from the very beginning. She had planned to get an early start, but somehow it   
  
did not   
  
start that way. First, her alarm clock went off two hours late, then she   
  
couldn't find the   
  
keys to her car, and now after being two hours late already this stupid car of   
  
hers had to   
  
break down.   
  
"You piece of junk. I'd like to kill the man who sold me this lemon. I have had   
  
nothing   
  
but trouble with this darn car, ever since I bought it." Jillian said to   
  
herself.   
  
"Now what? I don't have a cell phone, and I'm miles from the nearest gas   
  
station. Now   
  
what am I going to do?" she asked herself.   
  
Jillian stood by her car, scatching her head and trying to figure out what to   
  
do. Suddenly   
  
she heard another car approaching. It wasn't a car but a tan pickup truck.   
  
"Oh, good, maybe I can get some help," said a very hopeful Jillian.   
  
Gary Hobson had been on the road for about 2 1/2 hours. This was his first   
  
full day off   
  
since he started to get tomorrow's paper about 4 years ago. For some reason,   
  
whoever   
  
sent the paper thought he deserved a day off. So, here he was on the road not   
  
sure of   
  
where he was going, he was just going. It started out a chilling morning, but   
  
had warmed   
  
up to the mid 60's. Gary was driving with the car windows open and he was   
  
enjoying the   
  
country air and the beautiful scenery. Suddenly he had to break his father's   
  
truck with a   
  
sudden jerk. There in the middle of the road stood a lady. She was dressed in   
  
blue jeans   
  
with a light blue jacket on, about 5'5" with auburn hair and dark brown eyes.   
  
She looked   
  
to be around 30, maybe a couple years younger.   
  
"Hey, lady, are you some kind of a nut or something?" asked Gary. "You could   
  
have been   
  
hit."   
  
"Man, am I glad that you came along. I could really use your help," Jillian   
  
said to the tall   
  
stranger she had stopped on the road.   
  
Gary sat in his father's truck and stared at the lady for seemed to be an   
  
eternity. Finally,   
  
he emerged from the truck and followed the lady over to her car.   
  
"Do you know anything about these stupid things?" asked a very frustated   
  
Jillian. "I was   
  
driving along and it just went dead on me. I checked the gas and I have plenty.   
  
Could you   
  
please take a look? I would surely appreciate it."   
  
Gary didn't know much about cars, except how to drive one, and to fill the gas   
  
tank when   
  
he needed gas. But this lady needed his help. So he was more than glad to try   
  
and give   
  
her a helping hand.   
  
After popping open the front of the car and taking a look around, Gary   
  
realized he really   
  
didn't know what was wrong with her car.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't seem to know what the problem is, but, if you like, you   
  
can use my   
  
cell phone and call for help. Then I would be more than glad to give you a   
  
lift to where   
  
ever you're going."   
  
"But I still have another 100 miles to go before I get to my destination,"   
  
said Jillian.   
  
"Oh, that's okay. It's my day off and I'm going for a drive, so I could use   
  
the company,"   
  
said Gary. "Oh, by the way, I'm Gary Hobson."   
  
"Pleased to meet you Gary Hobson. My name is Jillian Matthew," said Jillian   
  
with a   
  
smile.   
  
While Gary waited in the truck, Jillian used his cell phone to call Triple A so   
  
she could get   
  
some help to tow her car to the nearest mechanic. It took about an hour   
  
before helped   
  
arrived, but they were soon on the road toward Jillian's destination.   
  
They had been on the road for about 20 minutes, when Gary realized he didn't   
  
know   
  
where Jillian was going.   
  
"Hey, Jillian you never told me where your destination is," Gary said with a   
  
smile.   
  
"Oh, how silly of me, of course you want to know where I'm going, wouldn't you?   
  
I'm on   
  
my way to my sister Lorraine's house. That's in Little Creek, Indiana. I'm going   
  
to watch   
  
her two children, while her husband, Wayne, and her go on their second   
  
honeymoon. I   
  
should have been there hours ago, but things came up," said Jillian.   
  
"Oh, I know where that is. It's not too far from my hometown of Hickory,   
  
Indiana, only   
  
about 45 miles. Would you like to use the cell phone to call your sister? Than   
  
I will call   
  
home and see how things are there," said Gary.   
  
"Yes, that would be a good idea. My sister is probably wondering what happened   
  
to me.   
  
Thank you," said Jillian.   
  
After Jillian called her sister and explained everything to her, Gary took the   
  
phone to call   
  
McGinty.   
  
Marissa was sitting at her computer, going over some of the inventory for   
  
McGinty when   
  
suddenly the phone started ringing.   
  
"Hello McGinty, Marissa speaking. How may I help you?   
  
"Marissa, it's me," said the voice on the other end.   
  
"Gary, are you enjoying your day off?" asked Marissa.   
  
"Yeah, I am. Is Mom there? I'd like to talk to her for a minute," asked Gary.   
  
"Okay, hold on, I will get her for you," said Marissa.   
  
Gary watched Jillian comb her hair while he was waiting for his Mom to come to   
  
the   
  
phone.   
  
"Hello?" said Lois into the phone. "Gary, are you there? Hello?"   
  
"Oh, sorry Mom. I was occupied for a moment. How is everything going? Is Dad   
  
and   
  
Chuck doing okay with the paper? Do you need me to come back?" asked Gary.   
  
"Fine, yes and no. Everything is fine, Gary. Don't worry. Are you enjoying   
  
your day off   
  
sweetie?"   
  
"Yeah, Mom. I am helping this girl. Her car broke down so I am giving her a   
  
lift to   
  
Little Creek, Indiana," answer Gary.   
  
"Oh, a girl. What does she look like Gary? Is she pretty? Does she have a   
  
husband?"   
  
asked Lois.   
  
Gary, decided he had enough of this conversation.   
  
"Bye, Mom, I'm glad things are all right. I'll check back later," said Gary,   
  
and then   
  
quickly hung up the phone, before his Mother gave him the third degree.   
  
"Well, are you ready to get started again, Jillian?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yes," answered Jillian.   
  
Gary had driven about 20 miles, when he suddenly came to an abrupt stop in the   
  
road.   
  
"Gary, why did you stop so suddenly? I almost hit the dashboard. What's   
  
wrong?"   
  
asked Jillian.   
  
Gary was already out of the truck, when Jillian asked her questions and was   
  
running   
  
towards something lying in the road. Jillian wondered what it was that caught   
  
her   
  
companion's attention, so she ran over to where he was. She soon saw why Gary   
  
came to   
  
such a sudden stop. Lying on the side of the road was a dog. A german shepard   
  
mix. It   
  
had been hit by a car and just left there.   
  
"Oh, the poor thing. Is the dog alive, Gary?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Yes, but it's going to need help right away. In the back of the truck there   
  
should be a   
  
blanket. Please go and get it for me. We have to take this fellow to the   
  
nearest vet," said   
  
Gary.   
  
Jillian did what Gary asked her to do and soon came back with the blanket.   
  
Carefully wrapping the dog in the blanket and taking care not to hurt him any   
  
more, Gary   
  
carried the dog to the truck. Jillian made room on the backseat and Gary   
  
gently lay the   
  
dog down and covered him with the blanket.   
  
"Gary, we don't even know where the nearest vet office is. How are we going to   
  
get help   
  
for this poor dog?" asked Jillian.   
  
"We passed a gas station about 5 miles back. I'll turn back there and maybe   
  
someone   
  
there can tell us where the closest vet office is," said Gary.   
  
Gary turned back towards the gas station. When he got there he asked the   
  
attendant   
  
where the nearest vet was. The man was more than glad to tell him and Gary   
  
soon   
  
returned to the truck.   
  
"Did you find out where the nearest vet is?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Yes," answer Gary. "It's on North East road. He said it was about 3 miles up   
  
the road on   
  
my left."   
  
Jillian watched over the dog, while Gary kept an eye on the location of the vet   
  
office.   
  
Soon he saw a one story building. It had a sign with a dog and cat on it. The   
  
sign said   
  
'Dianna Anderson Veterinarian.'   
  
"This most be the place" said Gary as he step out of the truck. Jilllian   
  
look out ,she was   
  
happy to see the vet office and wanted to hurry in to help this poor dog.   
  
"Jillian, I will get the dog, you go over and hold the door open for me, Okay?"   
  
Gary and Jillian entered the building, there were many dogs and cats with their   
  
owners   
  
waiting their turn to be examined. At the desk stood a tall black woman with   
  
a white lab   
  
coat on, she was saying something to a girl standing next to her.   
  
"Vickie, Pepper will be spending a couple of days with us. She needs to have a   
  
flea bath   
  
and check about her sore on her back. Please make sure there is a cage clean   
  
and ready   
  
for her."   
  
Vickie nodded and pick up the small black poodle and headed for the back room.   
  
"Excuse me," said Gary.   
  
Turning around Doctor Anderson noticed a man standing there holding a large   
  
dog.   
  
"What happened here?" asked Doctor Anderson.   
  
"I found this dog lying on the side of the road. I believe it was hit by a   
  
car," answered   
  
Gary.   
  
"Can you help it?" added Jillian.   
  
"Bring the dog back here and I will see what I can do," answered Doctor   
  
Anderson.   
  
Gary and Jillian waited in the waiting room while Doctor Anderson examined the   
  
dog.   
  
"Maybe you should call your sister again and let her know you're going to be a   
  
little while   
  
longer," suggested Gary.   
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right," said Jillian and walked out to the car to get   
  
the cell phone.   
  
Soon Doctor Anderson returned. She walked over to Gary and sat down beside him.   
  
"You know not too many people would have even stopped to help this dog. I am   
  
really   
  
glad there is some people that will," said Doctor Anderson.   
  
Gary looked at the doctor, he wanted to know how the dog was so he asked, "How   
  
badly   
  
hurt is he?"   
  
"Nothing too serious. A broken right leg and some cuts and bruises, but they   
  
can all be   
  
fixed. My main concern is finding the owner," said Doctor Anderson.   
  
"What happens if you can't find an owner?" asked Gary.   
  
"Well, don't worry about that. I will check his rabies tags, I'm sure we will   
  
find the   
  
owner."   
  
Jillian return to the waiting room after she called her sister. Hearing the   
  
conversation   
  
between Gary and the doctor she said, "If you can't find the owner, I would be   
  
more then   
  
happy to take him. I could really use the company."   
  
"You would have to wait a least two weeks. If no owner is found by then and you   
  
still   
  
want him, then he is yours," said Doctor Anderson.   
  
Jillian smiled at the vet and turned to Gary. "Maybe I will soon have my very   
  
own dog.   
  
Wouldn't that be great, Gary?"   
  
Gary just nodded his head, then turned to the doctor. "I will glad that he's   
  
going to be   
  
alright, and hope you will be able to find the owner, but if you can't I know   
  
that Jillian   
  
will take good care of him."   
  
"Thank you," said Doctor Anderson, and started to walk back into the examation   
  
room.   
  
She turned around as if she forgot something and asked, "By the way, sir, what   
  
is your   
  
name?"   
  
"Gary Hobson," he answered.   
  
"Well, Gary, thanks again, and our new found friend thanks you too."   
  
Gary just nodded his head as he watched Doctor Anderson leave the room. He   
  
turned to   
  
Jillian and said "I guess we better get going, before it gets much later."   
  
"Okay," said Jillian and they both returned to the truck.   
  
Part 3   
  
Lois was humming to herself, she was helping out at McGinty. She was there   
  
because,   
  
her son finally was given a full day off ,since he started to get tommorow paper   
  
four years   
  
ago. Marissa was in the office going over the payroll and other business that   
  
had to be   
  
taken care of. Lois had just finished wiping the table and she was starting to   
  
take the   
  
dishes out to the kitchen, when she heard the front door open. She turn to see   
  
who came   
  
in and what a sight she saw. Standing in the door was Chuck. He was covered   
  
with   
  
white paint from head to toe and was dripping all over the floor of McGinty.   
  
Lois covered   
  
her mouth in an attempt to keep herself from laughing out loud. But she was   
  
having a   
  
very difficult time doing so.   
  
"What in the world happen to you?" asked Lois trying her best not to laugh at   
  
Chuck's   
  
predicament.   
  
"What happen to me? What happen to me? What hasn't happen to me?" asked a very   
  
fuming Chuck. "Well let me tell you what happen to me. First I was bitten in   
  
the leg, by a   
  
poodle, after I untangled it's leash from around a tree, then I got kick in the   
  
shins by a   
  
smart alex kid who lost his favorite ball down a sewer hole, because I kept him   
  
from   
  
getting struck by a pickup truck. (mumbling) Ungrateful little brat.   
  
"Lois listen to Chuck patiencely amd then she asked him, "How did you get paint   
  
all over   
  
you Chuck?"   
  
"Well I was getting to that, you see, I had to go over to Canel Street to keep   
  
this guy from   
  
falling off a ladder. What was to happens was the ladder he was on was to   
  
tips over   
  
with him on it. He was painting the front of his house. When I arrived at the   
  
scene, I   
  
managed to keep the ladder from falling and prevented the guy from getting   
  
seriously   
  
hurt, but the paint bucket fell on me in the process."   
  
Lois stared Chuck up and down, "You sure or a mess Chuck." she laughed   
  
"I don't see anything funny about this. No I don't. I swear if Gary ever get   
  
anothe day   
  
off, I will kill myself."   
  
Chuck started to walk over toward the office, dripping paint as he went.   
  
"Chuck where are you going? asked Lois, and where's Bernie?"   
  
Chuck turned around a gave Lois a very auguish look.   
  
"I'm going up stairs to Gary's loft and cleanup. The last time I saw Bernie, he   
  
was going   
  
somewhere to keep a child from wandering off."   
  
"Hold it mister .You are not going to Gary's loft dripping paint all over   
  
this floor,   
  
outside now and wipe some of that paint off."   
  
"How am I suppose to do that ?" asked a very upset Chuck.   
  
"You are resourcful .You will think of something. "replied Lois   
  
Chuck turned around and started to stomp out of the door like spoiled child when   
  
Lois   
  
called back.   
  
"Chuck, what are you going to put on? Gary's clothes won't fit you.?" asked   
  
Lois   
  
He turned and replied .   
  
"Oh, I have some clothes here in case of an emergency. And this is one of those   
  
emergency." said Chuck..as he headed for the door.   
  
Marissa enter the bar from offices.   
  
"Hi, Marissa , bye Marrisa said Chuck I got to go outside He looks toward   
  
Lois with a   
  
disgusted look on his face.". Because l have paint all over me and a certain   
  
person won't   
  
let me go upstairs and change." he replied sarcastically.   
  
"Hello answer Marissa. How did you get paint all over you" she asked   
  
"Don't asked, it's along story, Maybe Gary's mom will tell you about." he   
  
replied as he left   
  
Lois and Marissa was having a good laugh at Chuck expensive after Lois told   
  
her what   
  
happened .   
  
"Oh boy, this is one of those times that I wish I could see. I bet he was a   
  
sight." laughed   
  
Marissa.   
  
"Oh he sure was." Lois said with a giggle.   
  
( Brring Brring Brring ) "I guess I better get that. said Lois. It might be   
  
Gary . hope he   
  
tell me more about the girl he met .The last time we got cut off."   
  
Lois walk over to the bar and pick up the phone.   
  
"Hello McGinty." she said.   
  
"Mom, it's me again. I'm checking to see if everything is still okay." said   
  
Gary   
  
"Yes, sweetie everything is going okay. Marissa just finished doing the   
  
payroll, your dad   
  
is still out doing errands for the paper and Chuck is outside cleaning the   
  
paint off of   
  
himself."   
  
Gary shook his head wondering how Chuck got paint on himself but decided not   
  
to   
  
asked.   
  
But his mother told him any how.   
  
"Well he got white paint all over him, in an attempt to keep some man from   
  
falling off a   
  
ladder said Lois   
  
"Boy,he better not get paint all over the place in there or he going to clean it   
  
up and I   
  
don't mean maybe" said Gary   
  
Chuck had reenter the bar, walking over he said "If that's Gary tell him to   
  
hurry home   
  
soon. Before I loose what left of my mind."   
  
"Tell Chuck I will be home tonight" said Gary.   
  
"Look, Mom I'm going to hang up now, I see you sometime tonight. Bye."   
  
"Bye sweetie" said Lois as she hung up the phone ."Darn I forgot to asked him   
  
about the   
  
girl ."   
  
Marissa shook her head .   
  
Bernie enter in to the bar. He was a man who was really enjoying helping out   
  
his son . He   
  
felt like a super hero.   
  
"Wow, Lois I hope Gary get more days off, I am really having a blast." said   
  
Bernie   
  
Chuck gave Bernie a look that could kill.   
  
"Well, Bernie, Chuck told us about his experience with the paper. Now let's   
  
heard about   
  
yours" said Lois   
  
"Yeah, that would be interesting to heard about your adventure today" added   
  
Marissa.   
  
"Boy, I'm really enjoying myself. First the paper sent me over to Freemont   
  
Street,to keep   
  
a four year old little girl from wandering off and becoming lost. I got there   
  
just as she was   
  
staring to wander down the street. I pick her up and return her to her mother.   
  
Her   
  
mother was so grateful, she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then after that I went   
  
over to   
  
Ohio street to keep this guy from driving his car, because he had no breaks. I   
  
got thanks   
  
for that too   
  
"Did you get a kiss for that too? asked Chuck with a sneaky grin.   
  
"No, I just got a thank you and a hand shake." answered Bernie.   
  
"Well then what happen?' asked Marissa.   
  
"I also kept a young teenage girl from getting raped."   
  
"How did you do that?" asked Lois   
  
I kept her from going though a strange alley way on Belmont Street. I told her   
  
it would be   
  
safer for her to walk where there were other people. She must had listen,   
  
because the   
  
paper change to a bicycle sale at Pete's bike shop."   
  
"Boy, You get all the thank you and I get all the complainers. said Chuck. I   
  
sure like that."   
  
"Meow" said the cat   
  
"Oh, no." said a frustated Chuck. I've had enough of that paper for one day.   
  
Thank   
  
you.very much."   
  
"Come on Chucko, we still have a half a day to go. Besides you promise Gary   
  
that you   
  
would help out today."   
  
"Oh, all right but, let me go up stairs and clean up first. said Chuck. I'll be   
  
down in a half   
  
an hour.   
  
"Make it twenty minute." said Bernie.   
  
"Okay. Okay. Twenty Minute." replied Chuck.   
  
Chuck gave Bernie a disgusting look and turn around and started up stairs to   
  
Gary's loft   
  
to clean up.   
  
"Well don't get to used to it Bernie, it's only for one day" said Lois.   
  
"I know but I really enjoy helping him out. By the way did Gary called yet?"   
  
asked   
  
Bernie   
  
"Yes, he called twice and everything is fine "answered Marissa.   
  
"He met someone" said Lois.   
  
"Oh, who did he meet? asked Bernie.   
  
"A girl." answered Lois. Her car broke down and he's giving her a lifted to   
  
Little Creek,   
  
Indiana."   
  
"Well that's my boy, a chip off the old Hobson" said Bernie proudly.   
  
Chuck enter Gary's loft and went straight to the shower. The water was warm   
  
and   
  
refreshing. He hated for it to end, but he knew he had to get out and dress.   
  
"Boy the things I go though for that guy." Chuck thought to himself.   
  
Soon Chuck return to the bar. Clean up and ready for what ever the paper threw   
  
his way.   
  
Grabbing the paper from the bar he look to see what was next. He notice a small   
  
headline   
  
on page 3   
  
( Girl in bikini drowns in back yard pool.)   
  
'This one mine." said Chuck.   
  
Taking the paper and reading what Chuck read, Bernie said, "Oh no. If I let   
  
you handle   
  
that one, I won't see you for the rest of the day   
  
Bernie started out the front door of McGinty, Chuck followed behind begging   
  
Bernie to   
  
reconsider   
  
"Ah come on Bernie, this is right up my alley." said Chuck.   
  
"No way, Jose." said Bernie.   
  
"Oh, please." begged Chuck   
  
"No!" said Bernie stermly   
  
Lois and Marissa just laugh as Bernie and Chuck were arguing as they both tried   
  
to get   
  
out the door the same time.   
  
"Them two make a good team. Don't they Marissa? " asked Lois.   
  
"They sure do." answer Marissa and they both laugh.   
  
Part 4   
  
Gary had just gotten off the phone when Jillian return from the restroom at the   
  
gas station   
  
they stop at. Gary had to wait, because the men room was out of order and   
  
everybody   
  
had to use the women room. As Jillian approached the truck she noticed that   
  
Gary had   
  
shut his cell phone. She came around the driver side of the car and said,"   
  
hey,Gary, is   
  
everything okay? Did you get a hold of your friends and family?"   
  
"Yeah everything is all right back home. Look I need to use the restroom now,   
  
so why   
  
don't use the cell phone to call your sister."   
  
Jillian smiled and took the phone ."Thanks Gary."   
  
Lorraine Porter, was beginning to wondered what had happen to her older sister.   
  
She had   
  
called to let her know she would be later then she thought, but would be there   
  
soon. But   
  
this had been hours ago and Lorraine was really beginning to worry.   
  
"Lorraine,has Jillian , arrived yet?" asked Wayne, Lorraine husband.   
  
"No. answer Lorraine, but she should be here soon."   
  
"She said that four hour ago. said Wayne. I hope she soon gets here or we   
  
would have to   
  
get a late start or wait until tommorow."   
  
Lorraine watch as her husband left the room. (Brrrinng Brring ) The phone on   
  
the   
  
kitchen wall begin to ring Lorraine hurry over to the phone to answer it.   
  
"Hello, Jillian?" She asked   
  
"Yeah, Lorraine it me." answer Jillian.   
  
"Jillian where in the world are you? You called me four hours ago and said you   
  
would be   
  
here with in the hour."   
  
"I'm sorry, Lorraine, Gary and I stop to help a dog that got hit on the road.   
  
Gary took the   
  
time to take the poor animal to the vet and of course I went along."   
  
"Well is the dog going to be all right?' asked Lorraine.   
  
" Yeah, he will be find and if Doctor Anderson doesn't find the owner, I'm going   
  
to keep   
  
him for my own."   
  
"By the way where are you now?" asked Lorraine   
  
"Oh. I am in a small town called Deer Park, Indiana. It's about 50 miles east   
  
of Little   
  
Creek.   
  
"That means you ought to be here soon. Right?" asked Lorraine.   
  
"Sure, after Gary and I stop for a bite to eat."   
  
"Jillian, what this guy like? asked Lorraine.   
  
"Oh, he nice enough?" answer Jillian.   
  
"Is he marry? asked Lorraine. You never know, he made be mister right this   
  
time."   
  
"Oh, Lorraine, don't start that again, you know that I'm still trying to get   
  
over what Jimmy   
  
did to me.'   
  
"Jillian that was three years ago. You are 30 years old, you're not going to   
  
get any   
  
younger. Jimmy is the past. Live in the present.   
  
Jillian look up and saw that Gary was returning to the truck.   
  
"Look, Lorraine I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye."   
  
Jillian smiled as Gary reenter the truck.   
  
"Everything okay?' asked Gary   
  
"Oh, that sister of mine, she makes me so mad." said Jillian.   
  
"Why?" asked Gary.   
  
"Well since she has been married ever since she got out of high school, she   
  
thinks I should   
  
get married too. Can't she understand? I don't want to go though another heart   
  
break."   
  
"A heart break?" asked Gary.   
  
"Well you see, three years ago I was engaged to a man name James Martin. On the   
  
day   
  
we were to be married, he left me at the alter. Two weeks later he went and   
  
elope with   
  
my best friend."   
  
Jillian began to cry, even though it was three years ago, it still hurt like it   
  
was only   
  
yesterday. How could she expect her sister to understand, she found her mister   
  
right in   
  
high school. Lorraine never went though what she went though. Jillian continue   
  
to cry.   
  
Gary sat there not knowing for sure what to say to make the hurt go away What   
  
could he   
  
say?. He knew how she felt. He too loved someone and he though she loved him   
  
too. He   
  
knew how it felt to be hurt. There were times he too also felt like breaking   
  
down and   
  
crying too. He also knew what it was like when someone try to match you up   
  
with   
  
someone else. In Jillian case it was her sister Lorraine, in his case it was his   
  
mother. Gary   
  
decided to go ahead and try to confort his new found friend. Taking her in to   
  
his arms, he   
  
let her cry. After a while Jillian set up, she look up at Gary, she could see   
  
how   
  
understanding and patience he was, anyone else would had told her to get over it   
  
and go   
  
on with her life, but Gary was willing to listen and allowed her to cry, finally   
  
she broke the   
  
silence, turning away and wiping her eyes she said "Oh, Gary, I sorry. I   
  
hardly even   
  
know you and here I am telling you about my unhappy love life."   
  
Gary reach in his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief and began to wipe   
  
Jillian's tears.   
  
"Look, it's all right that you told me about all of this. I know that Jimmy   
  
must had hurt   
  
you deeply. I just wish there was something I could say or do to make the hurt   
  
go away."   
  
"Oh, Gary, you just did, you listen to me, you let me cry and you let me share   
  
my   
  
problems with you. For that I thank you . Say I'm getting hungry why don't we   
  
stop   
  
talking and go and find some place to eat?" asked Jillian   
  
"Sound great to me" said Gary   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Judy Lamont was getting ready for the dinner hour at the Red Rose Roadside Cafe.   
  
Her   
  
husband Roger was preparing the special for the evening hours. The Lamont's   
  
small cafe   
  
had been a familar site in Deer Park for 35 years. Judy was a pleasant women   
  
and her   
  
customers thought a great deal of her. She was about 5ft. 1 inches tall and   
  
weigh about   
  
150 lbs, she had black hair with streaks of gray though it, and sparkling blue   
  
eyes. Roger,   
  
Judy's husband,stood a head taller then his wife. He stood 6ft.2 inches tall   
  
and weigh a   
  
lanky 165 lb. His hair was red, but now it look almost blond, he had a handle   
  
bar   
  
mustache and gray eyes. The Lamont's had just recently celebrated there 40th   
  
wedding   
  
anniversary and everything was fine with the world. The only thing Judy worried   
  
about   
  
was Roger's epilepsy. Epilepsy was something Roger had for most of his life.   
  
He was   
  
under a doctor's care for this and had to take medication for it daily.   
  
Sometimes he would   
  
get real busy in the kitchen and almost forget to take it, but Judy would always   
  
remind him   
  
to do so. It was going on 4:30 the dinner hour would be starting within the   
  
next half   
  
hour. Judy was starting to fold the napkins around the silverware when   
  
suddenly she   
  
heard a crash coming from the kitchen. Running to the kitchen door, she saw   
  
Roger lying   
  
on the floor. He was going into a seizure and was jerking and thrashing around.   
  
The   
  
meat balls that he just bake were all over the floor, where they landed, after   
  
Roger went   
  
into his spell.   
  
Judy was scared. It had been fours years since Roger had a seizure this severe.   
  
Even   
  
though she had lived with him for 40 years, it still frighten her every time.   
  
Sometime she   
  
would get so scared, that she would forget what to do to help her husband.   
  
"Oh, God , help me to calm down and help my husband. Please." pleaded Judy.   
  
Gary pulled in the parking lot of the cafe.   
  
"This looks like a nice place to eat. said Gary. Would you like to eat here?"   
  
"Sound aces with me." answered Jillian.   
  
Gary and Jillian got out of the truck and headed for the front door, as they   
  
enter they both   
  
saw that no one was around. They were getting ready to leave, when Judy came   
  
running   
  
out of the kitchen. Gary could see that there was something terribly wrong, for   
  
Judy was   
  
extremely upset and look like she needed some help.   
  
"Oh,please don't go, my husband is having a seizure and I need some help."   
  
pleaded Judy.   
  
Gary turned to Jillian and told her to go to the phone and call 911.   
  
Jillian saw the phone on the wall and headed for it. . Gary followed Judy to the   
  
kitchen.   
  
Entering the kitchen he saw a sight he wasn't sure how to handle. Roger was   
  
lying where   
  
he had falled 5 minutes early. He was still jerking and thashing as before.   
  
Gary never   
  
knew anyone with epilepsy and wasn't sure of how to help Roger, but he knew that   
  
he had   
  
to try to do something to help him. Remembering a little he read about   
  
epilepsy, he went   
  
over and sat near Roger and began to try to keep him still so he would not hurt   
  
himself.   
  
"How long has he been this way?' asked Gary. as he struggle to keep Roger as   
  
still as he   
  
could.   
  
"Just a few minutes before you walked in the door. answered Judy. I was folding   
  
the   
  
silverware in the napkins and I heard this thump and I ran in to find my husband   
  
on the   
  
floor."   
  
Roger began to jerk more, making it more diffuicult for Gary to hold him.   
  
"What's your husband name?" asked Gary   
  
"Roger." answered Judy.   
  
Looking down at Roger. Gary decided to try and talk to him, to see if he could   
  
get him to   
  
come around.   
  
"Roger? Can you hear me? asked Gary, but he got no reponse   
  
"Is he on some kind of medication for this?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yes, he takes Carbamazepine three times a day." answered Judy.   
  
"What cause him to be in such a state?" asked Gary   
  
"I don't know. sobbed Judy. He sometime get busy and forget, and I reminded him   
  
as I   
  
always do, but I think he just didn't heard or something. Oh, I should have may   
  
sure he   
  
took it. It's all my fault this is happening.   
  
Judy began to cry even harded. She knew that Roger had epilepsy when she   
  
married him   
  
and have see a few spells over the years, but in all those years she never seen   
  
one quite as   
  
bad as this one her husband was going though. Gary heart went out for her and   
  
he wanted   
  
to confort her in some way,but he was having trouble finding the right words to   
  
say.   
  
Finally after what seem to be a decade he spoke   
  
"Look it was no one fault. Sometimes a person take a medication for so long,   
  
that they get   
  
immune to it and sometime the medication doesn't work any more.   
  
Judy, turn and looked at Gary. She wanted to believed him but, looking at her   
  
husband   
  
she just couldn't.   
  
"What in the world is keeping that ambulance?" asked Judy. It should have been   
  
here by   
  
now.   
  
Jillian was waiting outside for the ambulance, after what seem to be a long   
  
time, she finally   
  
heard the sirem and then saw the white ambulance. David Jackson and John Owens   
  
emerge from the ambulance. Going in to the back John got the eguipment and   
  
followed   
  
David into the cafe.   
  
"Judy?' John called out.   
  
Judy hurried into the dining room and grab John hand, "he's back here, there a   
  
nice young   
  
man that trying to help him, but he having some problems controling him."   
  
David and John followed Judy back to the kitchen and started to take over   
  
Roger's care.   
  
Taking his blood presure and starting an I V though Rogers doctor's   
  
instructions, they got   
  
him on the gurdery and rush him to the ambulance.   
  
"Judy, were taking him to Saint Micheals Hospital You can set up front with me   
  
if you   
  
like." said David.   
  
"Thank you." said Judy. Turning to Gary she asked   
  
"Would you and your lady friend please followed in your truck? It would mean a   
  
great   
  
deal to me if you would."   
  
Gary look at Jillian, Jillian smiled and nodded her head.   
  
"Yes, we will followed you." answered Gary.   
  
Gary and Jillian waited with Judy in the waiting room, while Roger was be   
  
attented to.   
  
Judy was siiting with her head down, she had been sobbing and shaking ever since   
  
they   
  
had arrived.   
  
Gary sat in the chair next to her and began to confort her by holding her while   
  
she cried.   
  
"It's going to be okay. Roger is in good hands here. The doctors here will take   
  
good care   
  
of him. Don't you worry. you will see. He will be all right."   
  
Doctor Kevin MItchell enter into the waiting room. Walking over to Judy he sat   
  
down on   
  
the other side of her and took her hand. Judy was scared she wasn't sure what   
  
doctor   
  
Kevin was going to say. (She always called him doctor Kevin).   
  
"He's going to be okay Judy. I will have to change his medication and he will   
  
have to   
  
spend at least three days here, but the worst is over." said doctor Kevin   
  
"Oh. thank you very much. Can I see him now. asked Judy.   
  
"Yes come with me.' answered Doctor Kevin. Yes one more thing Judy, Roger must   
  
learn   
  
to remember his medication. It's very important that he takes it. Okay?"   
  
"I sorry. I will make sure we will never forget again anwered Judy.   
  
Judy started to followed doctor Kevin out the door and then turned to Gary,   
  
running   
  
over, she threw her arm around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Thank you for being there for me and Roger. You are a dear sweet man. If it   
  
wasn't for   
  
you, my Roger might have died. Thank you so much." said Judy.   
  
Gary return the hug and said "You are very welcome, I 'm just glad that Jillian   
  
and I came   
  
in your cafe at the right time.   
  
"I know your friends name, but I don't know yours. Could you please tell me."   
  
asked   
  
Judy.   
  
"My name is Gary Hobson." answered Gary.   
  
"My name is Judy Lamont and I am very please to meet you Gary. Any time you are   
  
ever   
  
back in Deer Park, just stop by the Red Rose and Roger and I will let you have   
  
anything   
  
on the house. said Judy   
  
"Oh., that won't be neccessary, I was more then glad to help out." said Gary.   
  
"Oh, Roger and I insist that you stop in if either you or Jillian ever pass   
  
this way again.".   
  
said Judy.   
  
"Judy, Roger is asking for you now. Are you ready to go back and see him?   
  
asked doctor   
  
Kevin.   
  
"Okay, doctor Kevin. Turning to her two new friends she asked. "Would you like   
  
to   
  
come and see Roger before you go? I know he will want to thank you both.   
  
Gary and Jillian both excepted and follow doctor Kevin and Judy to Roger's room.   
  
After   
  
they had their little visit and Roger thank them for being there for him and   
  
his wife, Jillian   
  
decided that it was time to go. Gary decide to say one more good bye.   
  
"Hey, Roger, you take real good care of yourself,and Judy you make sure that   
  
he takes   
  
his medication and listens to doctor Kevin. Okay?" said Gary   
  
Don't you worry, I will make sure that Roger does what doctor Kevin said. Isn't   
  
that   
  
right sweetheart? Judy asked her husband.   
  
Roger just smiled at his wife, but that smile said that he would do what he was   
  
told.   
  
"Well you two take care of yourself, Jillian and I have got to be going now."   
  
said Gary   
  
"Yes, my sister is probably climbing the walls by now." said Jillian.   
  
Saying their last good bye, Gary and Jillian return to the truck.   
  
"Hey I just had a thought . said Jillian. We never did get to eat. Did we?'   
  
"Well, I just guess we're have to wait until we get to your sister house." said   
  
Gary   
  
"Yea, we only have about 30 more miles to go. We should be there within a half   
  
hour.   
  
Jillian replied   
  
"Okay, so lets go." said Gary as he put the key in to start up the truck. Soon   
  
Jillian and   
  
Gary were on the road toward Jillian' s sister house.   
  
Part 5   
  
Wayne stepped out on the porch where Lorraine was standing. Walking over to her   
  
he   
  
asked, "Have you heard from Jillian lately?   
  
"Yeah, she called a little while ago and said she will be here soon," answered   
  
Lorraine.   
  
"Well, I sure do hope so," said Wayne.   
  
Chris, their son, came running on to the porch.   
  
"Hey Mom, can I go over Billy's house for a while?" asked Chris   
  
"Me too," added Chris's little sister Allison.   
  
Chris thought that this was a bad idea and started to protest. "Oh no, I'm not   
  
dragging   
  
you with me, not this time. I want to go by myself. I don't want to have my   
  
little sister   
  
tagging after me," Chris complained.   
  
Allison's face got all sad and she started to cry.   
  
"Mommy, Chris won't take me with him," she cried.   
  
"Allison, don't cry, because Chris isn't going either," said Lorraine as she   
  
wipe her   
  
daughter tears.   
  
"Oh mom, why can't I go?" asked Chris   
  
Lorraine look at her son, she was tired and in no mood to argue.   
  
"Chris, your aunt Jillian will be here soon and I want you and Allison to stay   
  
around the   
  
house. Besides you have a big yard to enjoy and play in," answered Lorraine.   
  
"Ah Mom," said Chris with a very whining voice.   
  
Lorraine was starting to get very annoyed with her son, she was tired of him   
  
arguing with   
  
her. She decided that she had enough.   
  
"Chris, stop arguing with me and go out and play. Keep an eye on Allison and   
  
stay   
  
around the house. One more thing. Why don't you get Lucky's leash and take him   
  
for a   
  
walk up on the hill," said Lorraine.   
  
Chris look at the least that was hanging on the wall and then look at Lucky, the   
  
family   
  
dog.   
  
No one knew what kind of a dog Lucky was, Wayne just called him "One Mixed-up   
  
dog."   
  
"All right," said Chris. Grabbing the leash, he said, "Here Lucky, come on   
  
Lucky. Let's   
  
go for a walk.   
  
Lucky ran over to Chris and started to dance around him. He always did this   
  
when it was   
  
time for a walk. This always made Chris and Allison laughed, because Lucky had   
  
short   
  
legs and he look so funny when he did this.   
  
"Oh, you silly dog," laughed Chris. "Come on stand still so I can get your   
  
leash on.   
  
Finally after a little bit of a struggle, Chris was ready to take Lucky for his   
  
walk.   
  
"Okay, Allison if your coming with me then come on." said Chris   
  
Allison, ran over to her big brother and smiled "I'm ready, can I help walk   
  
Lucky too?"   
  
she asked   
  
"Only, if you let me help you." answered Chris, because the last time you tried   
  
to walk   
  
him by yourself ,he got away from you and it took Dad and me over 3 hours to   
  
find him."   
  
********   
  
Gary and Jillian had not spoken a word, since they left the hospital in Deer   
  
Park. Jillian   
  
was thinking to herself, she wanted to ask Gary some questions, but was sure   
  
where to   
  
start. He seemed like a very nice guy, but he also seemed kind of lonely. She   
  
wonder if   
  
someone broken his heart too.   
  
"Gary?" asked Jillian   
  
Gary turn towards Jillian, he didn't answer her though words, but Jillian know   
  
she had his   
  
attention.   
  
"Can I asked you a personal question?" asked Jillian.   
  
Gary nodded his head.   
  
"Have you ever been married?" asked Jillian   
  
Gary continued to sit quietly, keeping his eyes on the road. He started to   
  
think about that   
  
awful day, when Marcia threw him out. He had bought her roses for their   
  
anniversary and   
  
all he got was a change of lock at the front door and a pack suitcase thrown out   
  
the   
  
window at him. Even after four years it still hurt when he thought about it.   
  
Jillian wanted to take back the question. She could tell by the look on Gary's   
  
face that it   
  
was a subject he didn't like talking about. She even thought she had seen a   
  
tear or two   
  
streaking down his cheek.   
  
"Look, I didn't mean to upset you. If you don't want to talk about I   
  
understand," said   
  
Jillian   
  
Gary look at Jillian, she was easy to talk to and he didn't mine talking to her   
  
about the   
  
divorce.   
  
"Yes, I was married, but now I'm divorced," answered Gary. "Marcia, my ex,   
  
decided she   
  
had enough of married life, so she throw it all out, including me. I never   
  
really understood   
  
why, I guess I wasn't ambitious enough for her." Gary paused to wipe a tear and   
  
then   
  
continue. "I don't know, all I know is that it hurt so much, that it took me a   
  
while to get   
  
over it, but it seems that I still have some pain from the memory"   
  
Jillian just sat and stared at Gary for the longest time. She felt so sorry for   
  
him and wished   
  
she had never bought the subject up. She wasn't sure what to say to him. She   
  
could see   
  
that the subject pained him very much   
  
"Oh, Gary. I so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I wish there was something   
  
I could say   
  
to make the pain go away," said Jillian   
  
Gary knew that Jillian meant what she said. "It's okay. You listened and   
  
that's all I really   
  
needed, so that makes it my turn to thank you."   
  
Jillian decided that it was time to change the subject, so looking ahead, she   
  
noticed the   
  
road that they had to turn on to get to her sister house. "Hey, Gary, it won't   
  
be much   
  
longer before we get to Lorraine's house," said Jillian   
  
"Oh?" said Gary   
  
"Yes, you see that road we're coming up on?" asked Jillian.   
  
Gary looked up the road and nodded his head.   
  
"Well when you get up to that road, you turn left and drive another three miles   
  
up the   
  
road. Lorraine lives in a brick house painted light blue. Lorraine just loves   
  
the color   
  
blue," said Jillian. "The outside of her house is painted blue and every room   
  
in the house   
  
is painted blue. Lorraine is just blue crazy. Yep, just simply blue crazy."   
  
"Blue crazy, huh?" asked Gary laughing.   
  
"Yeah, blue crazy." answered Jillian, who was laughing along with Gary.   
  
Gary soon came to the road and Jillian told him to turn left.   
  
"Now we go another three miles up the road and we will be there," said Jillian.   
  
Five minutes later, they were sitting in front a Lorraine and Wayne's house.   
  
"Well this is it Gary, we finally made it," said Jillian   
  
Gary, look at the house that was sitting in front of him, it was a brick house,   
  
two story,   
  
and like Jillian said, it was definitely painted blue. The house sat in the   
  
middle of a small   
  
farm. It had a small barn on the left, and an outhouse on the far right. He   
  
saw a couple of   
  
cows, one horse and quite a few chickens.   
  
"Gary, are you coming?" asked Jillian.   
  
Before, Gary could answer, Lorraine came out of the house. She came right over   
  
to greet   
  
them. "Jillian, it's about time you got here. Wayne and I was just about to   
  
give up on   
  
you," said Lorraine.   
  
"Lorraine, I'm sorry, but so many things came up and we just couldn't make it   
  
any   
  
sooner." said Jillian   
  
"Well, your here now and that all that matters," said Wayne as he came out on   
  
the porch.   
  
Gary stood quietly, while Jillian and her sister greeted each other.   
  
"Hey, Jillian, why don't you introduce us to your friend," said Wayne.   
  
"Oh, Lorraine and Wayne, this is Gary Hobson. Gary this is Lorraine and Wayne   
  
Porter,   
  
my sister and brother-in-law.   
  
"I'm pleased to meet you," said Gary.   
  
"Well, Gary," said Lorraine, "Jillian told us how you helped her on the road and   
  
gave her a   
  
lift here, but she didn't tell us how handsome you are."   
  
Gary blushed at Lorraine's comment, and turned to Jillian to wait for the next   
  
move.   
  
"Jillian?" asked Lorraine, "have you seen Chris and Allison?"   
  
"No, I haven't," answered Jillian   
  
"They were taken Lucky for a walk. I told them not to wander too far, I hope   
  
they will be   
  
back soon.   
  
"If you like, I helped you look for them," offered Gary.   
  
"Let's give them a few more minutes. They're probably up on the hill playing   
  
and running   
  
around with Lucky," said Wayne.   
  
********   
  
"Chris, were not suppose to go over there. You know Daddy told us not to go   
  
over at the   
  
old Baker Farm," said Allison.   
  
"Well, we have no choice, we have to go after Lucky. I told you to let me help   
  
you, but   
  
no, you had to try and walk him by yourself," said Chris   
  
Chris started to climb over the barb wire fence. He turned around because he   
  
felt Allison   
  
tugging at his shirt.   
  
"Maybe we should go and tell Daddy," said Allison   
  
"No way. Remember what he said the last time Lucky got lose and ran off? He   
  
said that   
  
we would have to get rid of him. Do you want that to happen? Huh? Well do   
  
you?"   
  
asked Chris   
  
"No," answered Allison. "Chris I want to come with you."   
  
"No, you stay here. You can't climb over the barbed wire and I move too fast   
  
for you. So   
  
stay put, I'll be back with Lucky in a few minutes.   
  
But Allison didn't want to stay put, she wanted to help her big brother to find   
  
Lucky. So   
  
she started to climb over the fence, as she was doing so she got her dress   
  
tangled up in the   
  
barbed wire.   
  
"Chris! Help me! I can't get my dress lose!" cried Allsion.   
  
"Allison, for heaven sake, why do you always have to wear a stupid dress?" asked   
  
Chris.   
  
"Besides, I told you to stay over on a side of the fence."   
  
"Because I like the dresses Mommy makes for me," Allison sobbed. "I wanted to   
  
come   
  
with you." She continued to sob.   
  
"Oh don't cry, I can get you loose," said Chris.   
  
Chris begin to work on getting Allison loose from the barbed wire. It took him a   
  
few   
  
minutes to get her loose, but not before he ripped her dress in the process.   
  
"You ripped my dress. It was my favorite dress. Mommy made that dress for me   
  
for my   
  
birthday." Allison sobbed loudly. "You are mean Christopher Porter. I telling   
  
Mommy   
  
you ripped my dress and she will make you stay in for a whole month.   
  
"If you didn't wear dresses all the time, you spoiled little brat, I wouldn't   
  
have torn your   
  
precious little dress. Now there!" replied Chris.   
  
Allison started to cry even harder, she really thought that her brother was the   
  
meanest   
  
person in the world at that moment and wished that she had excepted Chris help   
  
when he   
  
tried to help her walk Lucky."   
  
"Well since you're already over here and you ripped your dress in the process,   
  
stop crying   
  
and let's try and find Lucky before Dad finds out," said Chris   
  
Chris turned around to his little sister to make sure that she was coming all   
  
right. "Be   
  
careful, where you walk I don't know what's in here. Okay?" said Chris.   
  
Allison wiped her tears and started to follow Chris to fine Lucky.   
  
"Here Lucky. Here boy. Come on Lucky," cried Chris.   
  
"Woof! Woof!" answered Lucky   
  
"Chris I heard him, I heard him," said Allison   
  
"Yeah, so do I. You stay here, I'll go and find him.   
  
Chris started to go in the direction of Lucky's bark, when suddenly he heard   
  
Allison   
  
screaming so loud, that the hair on his neck stood straight up   
  
"Mommeeeeeeeee!" cried Allison. "Mommeeeeee!" she cried again.   
  
Chris ran over to where he heard her crying. He saw a big dark hole. It was an   
  
old well   
  
that had dried up years ago. It was boarded up, but over the years it had been   
  
forgotten   
  
about and the wood was rotting away.   
  
"Mommeeeeeeee!" Allison cried again and started to sob real hard. She had   
  
fallen though   
  
the rotten wood and into the well.   
  
"Allison? Are you hurt?" asked Chris   
  
"I want Mommy!" cried Allison.   
  
"Don't cry, Allison, I go and get Dad. Don't worry, I be back as fast as I   
  
can," said Chris.   
  
Chris ran off towards his family's farm, as he was running he could still hear   
  
his sister   
  
crying in a distance.   
  
"Momeeeeeeeeee!"   
  
Part 6   
  
It was going on 8:00 p.m. and Marissa was going over tomorrow's work schedule.   
  
Earlier that day her friend Gary had gotten his first real day off in four   
  
years. For every   
  
morning, just like clockwork, He would get tomorrow's paper with a cat, or is it   
  
a cat with   
  
tomorrow's paper, either way, Gary finally was given a day off. Lois was up   
  
stairs in   
  
Gary's loft, making Gary's bed and straightening up the place a bit. She started   
  
to full   
  
down some of Gary's laundry, when the cat jumped on the bed.   
  
"Meow."   
  
"Hey hi there boy," said Lois as she petted Cat. "Do you miss Gary? Well don't   
  
worry,   
  
he'll be back tonight. Okay?"   
  
Cat just stared up at Lois and started to purr as if he understood that his   
  
friend would be   
  
back soon.   
  
"Okay Cat, you stay here and keep Gary's bed warm and I go down stairs to see   
  
if   
  
Marissa needs any help," said Lois.   
  
Cat just stretched and yawned, then laid down and went to sleep.   
  
Lois closed the door and proceeded to walk down the stairs and into the bar.   
  
She walked   
  
over to the bar where Marissa was sitting and still going over tomorrow's work   
  
schedule.   
  
"Marissa, do you need any help?" asked Lois.   
  
"Oh no, thank you, I'm almost finished here," said Marissa.   
  
"Mmmm, I wonder how Bernie and Chuck are doing?" said Lois.   
  
"That's a good question, we haven't heard from them, since they both were   
  
fighting over   
  
who was going to rescue that girl in the bikini," said Marissa. "And that was   
  
at 5:30 this   
  
evening."   
  
"I suppose the paper is keeping them busy," said Lois.   
  
"Yeah, that could be it," said Marissa.   
  
****   
  
Chuck had parked his red Lemux in front of Mac's pawnshop. He had just finish   
  
saving   
  
another dog. This one had been a Boston Terrier. He saved the dog from falling   
  
into an   
  
open man hole, the dog wasn't very grateful, for it ripped the sleeve of his   
  
brand new   
  
custom made shirt. But the dog owner, a young girl about 10, was very grateful   
  
to Chuck   
  
and gave him a hug for saving her dog.   
  
Chuck was pretty upset about his shirt and he thought that Gary should pay for   
  
it, but he   
  
also felt good, because he got a 'Thank You' for once, instead of someone   
  
thinking he was   
  
some kind of a nut or something. Yeah, it really felt good.   
  
****   
  
"Taxi! Hey taxi!" called Bernie as he tried to flag down a taxi.   
  
"Hey! Boy, it's hard to get a taxi around here," said Bernie to himself.   
  
Chuck pull up in front of Bernie. "Hey, Bernie, do you need a lift?"   
  
Bernie was still yelling for a taxi and didn't see Chuck drive up.   
  
"Hey, Bernie!" yelled Chuck.   
  
Bernie turned at the sound of his name, to see who was calling him. He saw   
  
Chuck's   
  
Lemux parked to the left of him and Chuck was holding the passenger door open   
  
for him   
  
to get in.   
  
"Well, get in already. will ya?" said Chuck.   
  
Bernie walk over and stepped in to the Lemux.   
  
Chuck started to ask how his assignment with the paper went, when he noticed   
  
something   
  
about Bernie face. He couldn't help staring and was wondering how it happened.   
  
"Chuck, would you please stop staring at me. It make me very uncomfortable,"   
  
said   
  
Bernie.   
  
"Sorry, Bernie, but what happen to your eye? You really have quite a shiner   
  
there," said   
  
Chuck.   
  
"It was just a misunderstanding that all," answered Bernie.   
  
"Well, Bernie old man, that misunderstanding socked you in the eye," said Chuck   
  
sarcastically.   
  
"I don't want to talk about it and stop calling me old man," said Bernie.   
  
"Ooo, touchy. ain't we?" replied Chuck, snickering to himself.   
  
Bernie was in one of the worse moods he had been in for quite sometime. He   
  
always   
  
liked helping Gary with the paper and never had any trouble with it until now.   
  
He found   
  
out what Gary was trying to tell him: that the paper wasn't always peaches and   
  
cream,   
  
sometimes you got a little bit of liver in there too. (Bernie hated liver)   
  
This assignment   
  
was a rough one and all he got was a sock in the eye for it. So he was in no   
  
mood for   
  
Chuck's sarcasm.   
  
"Chuck let's just go back to McGinty's," said Bernie.   
  
"Okay, but what are you going to tell Lois?' asked Chuck.   
  
"I'll cross that bridge, when I get there." answered Bernie.   
  
****   
  
Marissa had just finish going over tomorrow's work schedule, when Bernie and   
  
Chuck   
  
walk into the bar.   
  
"Hey Marissa, we're back." said Chuck. "You'll never guess what happened to   
  
Bernie."   
  
Bernie gave Chuck a look. A look that said 'Don't say another word or your   
  
going to   
  
regret it'.   
  
Ignoring the look, Chuck preceded to tell Marissa about Bernie's shinier. "He   
  
got sock in   
  
the left eye, and boy is it a shinier. I wish you could see it, it's really a   
  
doosey.   
  
Marissa was stunned to heard about Bernie's eye and she couldn't help wondering   
  
how it   
  
happen, so she asked, "Bernie, how in the word did you get a black eye."   
  
"It's a long story Marissa," answered Bernie.   
  
"We have plenty of time," said Chuck. "I just checked the paper and there are   
  
no more   
  
assignment for at least an hour. So you can go ahead and tell us about it."   
  
Bernie really didn't want to talk about his eye. He was too embarrassed to   
  
admit that the   
  
paper was harder to handle then he thought. All he wanted to do was give the   
  
paper back   
  
to Gary as soon as he returned.   
  
Lois entered the bar, she was carrying a trash can full of the trash she had   
  
cleaned out of   
  
Gary's room. Bernie, Marissa and Chuck didn't hear her come in.   
  
"I see you two are back. How did it go with that bikini girl?" asked Lois.   
  
Before Bernie   
  
and Chuck was able to answered Lois notice Bernie eye. "Bernie! What happen to   
  
your   
  
eye?" asked Lois, concernedly.   
  
"It's nothing Lois, don't worry about it," answered Bernie.   
  
"Nothing? It look's like plenty to me. Now I'm your wife and I want to know   
  
what   
  
happen now," said Lois.   
  
Bernie stared at his wife for a long time, he really didn't want to tell her   
  
about it, but he   
  
knew that she could be stubborn and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.   
  
"I'm waiting, Bernie," said Lois.   
  
"Yeah, Bernie, tell us what happened," said Chuck.   
  
"I would like to know too," added Marissa.   
  
Bernie knew that he was out-numbered and had no choice but to tell them what   
  
happen.   
  
"Well you remember when Chuck and I left here, we had a little disagreement who   
  
was   
  
going to take care of the girl in the bikini?" asked Bernie   
  
"Yes, we remember, so go on," answered Lois.   
  
"You see, I won out, so I went to where the girl was supposed to drown...."   
  
"Didn't you get there in time?" asked Marissa.   
  
"Oh yeah, I arrived in plenty of time," said Bernie.   
  
"Then how did you get the black eye?" asked Chuck.   
  
"I'm getting to that, just give me time. Okay?" said Bernie. "When I jumped in   
  
the water   
  
and pull her out, she was very grateful and offer me her husband robe, while she   
  
dried my   
  
clothes."   
  
"She dried your clothes?" asked Lois.   
  
"Lois, nothing happen it was totally innocent," said Bernie.   
  
"Oh, I know that," said Lois. "Please, continue."   
  
"Her husband came home and he wasn't too understanding. She tried to explain   
  
what   
  
happen and why I had his robe on, but he wouldn't listen. The next thing I   
  
knew, I was   
  
socked in the eye and was on the floor. I was given my clothes and shoved out   
  
the door.   
  
I guess when I think about it. I would have socked me too."   
  
Lois look at her husband, she knew he had a rough save, but she couldn't hide   
  
her   
  
laughter, no matter how hard she tried.   
  
"Bernie, I think next time you better do what Gary would do and come home in   
  
wet   
  
clothes. It's better then coming home with a black eye," said Chuck.   
  
"What do you mean Gary's come home in wet clothes? He could catch death of   
  
pneumonia doing that," said Lois with worry.   
  
"Lois, we understand how you feel, but sometimes it hard to find a place to   
  
change,   
  
Gary's has to come home and change," said Marissa. "When it happens, I make   
  
sure he   
  
goes right up steps and changes.   
  
"Thank you Marissa, that make me feel a whole lot better," said Lois.   
  
"Bernie, I hope this teaches you that the paper isn't all fun and games. Gary   
  
works hard   
  
every day to make sure those headlines are changed from bad to good and   
  
three-fourths of   
  
the time he isn't even thanked for it."   
  
"I know, I just thought I could handle it that's all," said Bernie.   
  
"Bernie, you can handle it, you just had one setback, it doesn't mean you and   
  
Chuck didn't   
  
do a great job today and I know that Gary will be grateful," said Marissa.   
  
"Marissa's right Bernie. Thanks to you two, Gary finally got a whole day off   
  
and by   
  
offering to handle the paper for him, you made Gary very happy today." said   
  
Lois.   
  
"Yeah, I guess it worth a punch in the eye, to see Gary happy." said Bernie.   
  
Meow!   
  
"Come on Chucko duty calls," said Bernie.   
  
"Right behind you Bern." said Chuck.   
  
Part 7   
  
"Hey, why are we all standing out here for?" asked Lorraine, come on in.   
  
Gary and Jillian followed Lorraine and Wayne into the house.   
  
"Jillian, you and Gary sit down and I will bring us something to drink," said   
  
Lorraine.   
  
"What would you like to drink?"   
  
"Oh, nothing for me," answered Gary.   
  
"You know what I like," replied Wayne.   
  
"The usual," said Jillian.   
  
"Okay, coffee black, coffee with cream and sugar, and ice tea with lemon. Got   
  
it. Gary,   
  
or you sure you don't want something to drink?" asked Lorraine.   
  
"Well... ah, do you have some milk?" asked Gary.   
  
"Milk it is. Will white milk be okay?" asked Lorraine.   
  
"Yeah, that will be fine," answered Gary.   
  
Lorraine entered into the kitchen and the other three started into a   
  
conversation.   
  
"Where are you from Gary?" asked Wayne.   
  
"I originality from Hickory Indiana, but now I'm living in Chicago Illinois,"   
  
answered   
  
Gary.   
  
At this point, Lorraine reentered the room with the drinks, and after handling   
  
out the   
  
drinks; she sat down and got right into the conversation.   
  
"Gary, where did you pick Jillian up at?" asked Lorraine.   
  
"Lorraine, you make it sound like he kidnapped me or something," said Jillian.   
  
"I don't mind answering the question," said Gary. "I picked her up on a back   
  
road. I   
  
went that way to see the scenery and she was having car trouble and I offered to   
  
give her a   
  
lift."   
  
Wayne bought himself into the conversation. "Jillian, when you called this   
  
morning you   
  
told us you would be here in about an hour or so, but it took nearly 7 hours for   
  
you to get   
  
here. Now what could have possibly happen that took you so long?" asked Wayne.   
  
Jillian started to answer the question, but before she had a chance, Chris came   
  
busting   
  
into the door.   
  
Chris had been running hard and he was completely out of breath.   
  
Wayne immediately got up for his chair and ran over to Chris. Lorraine was   
  
right behind   
  
her husband.   
  
Stooping down to comfort his son, Wayne suddenly noticed that Allison wasn't   
  
with him.   
  
"Chris where's Allison?" asked Wayne.   
  
Lorraine was beginning to get that sick feeling deep down inside, that feeling   
  
when you   
  
know something is very wrong. She turned Chris to her and she could she that   
  
Chris was   
  
trying to answer Wayne's question, but was sobbing so hard, he could hardly get   
  
the   
  
words out.   
  
Soothing her son Lorraine asked, "Chris, why isn't Allison with you honey?"   
  
Chris looked up at his Mom with tears streaking down his face. He was afraid   
  
to answer   
  
but he knew he had no choice. Choking back a sob, Chris finally was able to   
  
answer.   
  
"She fell down the well at the old Baker's place," sobbed Chris.   
  
Lorraine suddenly felt sick, she couldn't believe what her young son had said.   
  
Her little   
  
girl was in a cold damp well. She could only imagine how frightened she was.   
  
Wayne looked sternly at his son. "What in the world were you two doing over   
  
there in   
  
the first place?" he asked. "Chris, you know your not supposed to be over   
  
there, you   
  
know that."   
  
"Lucky, got lose and ran over there," answered Chris.   
  
Lorraine regained her composure and stooped down to make eye contract with her   
  
son.   
  
"Why didn't you come back here for help when this happened?" she asked.   
  
"Because, Daddy said that he would get rid of Lucky if he ran off again," said   
  
Chris as he   
  
continued to cry.   
  
"Look, Lorraine it doesn't matter how it happen, we wasted enough time, we have   
  
to get   
  
her out of there," said Wayne.   
  
Lorraine knew her husband was right, Allison needed their help and the sooner   
  
the better.   
  
"Wayne, I know we just met, but I would be more than glad to help," offered   
  
Gary.   
  
"Thank you Gary, We can used all the help we can get," said Wayne.   
  
Wayne than turned to Chris and with his handkerchief proceeded in drying his   
  
tears.   
  
"Chris, Don't cry, your Mom and me know you didn't mean for this to happen,   
  
everything   
  
will be all right. We will get her out. Okay?"   
  
Chris threw his arms around his father and kept saying over and over again,   
  
"I'm sorry   
  
Daddy, I'm sorry."   
  
Holding his son tight. Wayne turned to Jillian and said, "Jillian would you   
  
please stay   
  
here with Lorraine and Chris, while Gary and I go and rescue Allison. Oh and   
  
please call   
  
911 and have them meet us at The Baker's farm."   
  
At this request, Lorraine protested. "No! I'm coming with you! There is no   
  
way you will   
  
keep me from that well. You hear me, Wayne Steven Porter. Do you?"   
  
Wayne knew there was no use in arguing, Lorraine was a headstrong woman and he   
  
knew there was no way he was going to talk her out of coming.   
  
Jillian agreed to stay with Chris and watch as the other three headed out the   
  
door. Then   
  
she called 911.   
  
Allison had been in the well for nearly ten minutes, she was beginning to think   
  
that Chris   
  
had forgotten all about her and that she would never get out of this big hole.   
  
"Mommy,   
  
Daddy, where are you? I'm scared, please help me," she said as she started to   
  
cry again.   
  
As soon as they got outside, Wayne headed for the barn to get Valentine, one of   
  
the   
  
Porter's horses. Valentine, a Percheron was probably the biggest horse that Gary   
  
had ever   
  
seen. She was coal black and stood about 16 hands high. Wayne bought her out   
  
to the   
  
yard and began to put harness on her.   
  
"Valentine, can help us, she is really strong and can get into places that a   
  
truck can't.   
  
Besides I don't want to take any changes of the well caving in on her, and the   
  
truck may   
  
do that."   
  
"Wayne, don't forget that we're going to need some rope," said Lorraine.   
  
"Tell me where I can find some rope, and I'll go and get it," offered Gary.   
  
"There is some rope on a post, left of the barn door," said Wayne.   
  
Gary entered the barn and soon returned with the rope.   
  
"Hey, I think we better get going, it will be dark soon, and I'm quite sure   
  
that Allison is   
  
scared out of her mind by now," said Gary.   
  
"Okay, Lorraine, I'll ride Valentine over and you go with Gary in his truck.   
  
Go in at the   
  
front of the house and then walk down to where the well is located. I'll see you   
  
over   
  
there," said Wayne.   
  
Wayne mounted Valentine and began to direct her over to the Baker's Farm. Gary   
  
and   
  
Lorraine soon followed in Gary's truck.   
  
"Lorraine?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yes, Gary?" answered Lorraine.   
  
"How deep is that well? Is it wide enough for a full grown man to get down   
  
it?" Gary   
  
asked.   
  
"I don't know how deep the well is, Gary, but I think it's about 30 feet and   
  
yes it is wide   
  
enough for a full grown man."   
  
Gary and Lorraine were soon in front of the old house. The house was run down   
  
and   
  
looked like it was about to fall down. Gary parked the truck in front of the   
  
house and   
  
they both emerged from the truck.   
  
"Now which way?" asked Gary.   
  
Lorraine pointed to where the well was located and they both started running   
  
towards the   
  
site. As they were running, they could hear Allison crying from inside the well.   
  
"Mommeeeeeee! Daddeeeeee! Pleaseeeee help!"   
  
Wayne was already at the well when Gary and Lorraine got there.   
  
Allison continued to scream and cry for help. By the sound of her voice she   
  
was getting   
  
very tired and she was very much afraid.   
  
Lorraine ran up to where the well was. Wayne had his flashlight and was on his   
  
knees,   
  
looking into the well. He was talking to Allison in an attempt to try to keep   
  
her calm.   
  
"Mommmeeeeee!" cried Allison again.   
  
Lying down on her stomach, Lorraine began to comfort her child.   
  
"Mommy's here baby. It's going to be all right; Daddy and Gary are going to   
  
get you out.   
  
Don't worry baby, we're going to have you out soon.   
  
"Mommy, I scared and I rip my new dress," cried Allison.   
  
"Oh baby, don't worry about it, I can sew fix it for you." Lorraine reassures   
  
her.   
  
Looking up at Wayne, Lorraine said. "Wayne, we better let Gary go down and get   
  
her.   
  
You need to help Valentine to pull them both up and Gary is lighter then you   
  
are."   
  
Wayne was a big man, weighting over 300 lbs., so he knew that Lorraine was   
  
right. It   
  
would be better for Gary to go down in the well to rescue Allison.   
  
"Gary, would you please go down and get her? Wayne and I both think you the   
  
best   
  
choice," said Lorraine.   
  
Without a thought about his own safety, Gary agreed right away to go down into   
  
the   
  
well.   
  
*****   
  
Jillian was standing on the front porch, she was waiting them to return .She   
  
was wishing   
  
she could have gone too, but she knew that someone had to stay with Chris.   
  
The front door open and Chris stepped out on the porch. He was still upset and   
  
worried   
  
about his little sister.   
  
"Aunt Jillian?" asked a very frighten Chris.   
  
Jillian turned around and made eye contact at her young nephew.   
  
"Yes Chris, what is it?" answered Jillian.   
  
"It's all my fault that Allison fell into the well, isn't it?" said Chris. At   
  
this, Chris began to   
  
cry. He was feeling guilty and alone, he was thinking that his little sister   
  
made be hurt   
  
badly and it was his fault.   
  
"Oh no Chris, don't even think that. This was no one's fault, it was just   
  
something that   
  
happen. No one's to blame, honey. No one."   
  
Taking Chris into her arms, Jillian let him cry. She knew he was frightened.   
  
She was   
  
frightened too.   
  
"Chris," said Jillian as she held his face up to hers. "Don't worry, honey.   
  
Daddy, Mommy   
  
and Gary will be back with Allison soon. You'll see, real soon." Jillian held   
  
Chris tightly   
  
as she continued to wait for their return.   
  
***   
  
Gary was tying the rope around his waist to get ready to go down into the   
  
well. Lorraine   
  
was still lying on her stomach and talking to Allison to keep her calm.   
  
"Allison, Gary's getting ready to come down and get you honey. Okay? He'll be   
  
down   
  
soon. Don't be afraid. He's a friend and he won't hurt you, baby. Hold on,   
  
he's coming."   
  
Lorraine said to a frightened Allison.   
  
"Mommy, I'm cold mommy. My arm hurts, Mommy! I want out now!" screamed   
  
Allison.   
  
"Hold on, baby. He's coming, just hold on," said Lorraine.   
  
Gary was double-checking to make sure the rope was tied tightly around his   
  
waist. He   
  
then picked up the other end of the rope and gave it to Wayne.   
  
"As soon as I tie this end securely to Valentine, we're be ready to go. Are   
  
you are set?"   
  
said Wayne.   
  
"Ready and willing," answered Gary.   
  
Without another word, Wayne mounted Valentine and Gary started down the well.   
  
It   
  
wasn't easy getting down there for Gary had to be careful of lose bricks and he   
  
wasn't sure   
  
how deep the well was. Using Wayne's flashlight, he started to look to see   
  
where Allison   
  
was. After a few minutes of searching, he finally spotted her.   
  
"Allison, I'm almost there. Hold on. I'm almost there," said Gary.   
  
Allison looked up at the sound of her name. She looked up to see someone she   
  
didn't   
  
know and wasn't to sure she wanted to go with him.   
  
"Where's Daddy? I want my Daddy to rescue me," cried Allison.   
  
Gary stoop down to a very frighten little girl and began to comfort her.   
  
"Don't be afraid Allison, it will be alright. Are you hurt anywhere honey?"   
  
asked Gary.   
  
"My arm hurts," Allison answered, sobbing.   
  
Gary took a look at Allison right arm. He could feel that it was broken and   
  
they needed   
  
to get her out and to the hospital right away.   
  
"Gary? Do you have her?" asked Lorraine.   
  
"Yes, she's hurt her arm. Tell Wayne that I have her and I will pull the rope   
  
when we're   
  
ready to come up," said Gary   
  
Lorraine ran over to tell Wayne to be ready for Gary's signal.   
  
Gently picking up Allison and, knowing her arm was broken and that she wouldn't   
  
be able   
  
to hold on by herself, he held her tightly around her waist. Taking care he   
  
didn't hurt her   
  
arm, he tugged on the rope to give Wayne the okay.   
  
Wayne began to pull Valentine back slowly and soon Allison was safe in her   
  
Mother's   
  
arms.   
  
"Gary, thank you for helping to rescue Allison," said Lorraine as Gary was   
  
climbing out   
  
of the well.   
  
"No thanks is necessary. I was more then glad to help," said Gary.   
  
"Mommy, my arm hurts." said Allison.   
  
"I think it may be broken," said Gary.   
  
"Wayne, Let's go and meet the ambulance .I can see them coming up the road."   
  
Seeing that his wife was right, Wayne turned to Gary and said, "Gary, can we   
  
borrow your   
  
truck. My truck is having some engine problems.   
  
"Sure, here are the keys. I'll ride Valentine back to your farm to let Chris   
  
and Jillian   
  
know that Allison been rescued and you take the truck and get her to the   
  
hospital.   
  
Gary handed the keys over to Wayne. Wayne picked up Allison and with Lorraine   
  
started   
  
to walk over to where Gary had parked his truck. Gary mounted Valentine and   
  
headed   
  
back to the Porter's Farm.   
  
Part 8   
  
Chris was sitting in the living room staring out the window. He was looking for   
  
some sign   
  
of his parent and his little sister Allison. An hour before, Allison had fallen   
  
into the well   
  
next door and their Mom and Dad and Aunt Jillian's new found friend, Gary,   
  
worked   
  
together to rescue her. He couldn't help thinking that Allison was hurt because   
  
of him.   
  
This never would had happen, if only he had went and gotten his Dad when Lucky   
  
had slip   
  
his collar and ran off towards Baker's Farm. Oh, why don't they call? He   
  
thought to   
  
himself.   
  
"Chris, are you are right?" asked Jillian, as she came up behind him and put her   
  
hand on   
  
his shoulder.   
  
Chris turn towards his Aunt, tears were starting to from in his bright blue   
  
eyes, he wanted   
  
to tell her how he felt, but he wasn't sure where to began.   
  
Jillian knew how he felt. She knew that he was blaming himself for what happen   
  
to   
  
Allison. Taking Chris into her arms, and wiping the tears from his eyes, she   
  
began to   
  
reassure him that what happened wasn't his fault.   
  
"Chris, believe me, what happened was nobody's fault. It was just an accident,   
  
no one to   
  
blame," said Jillian.   
  
Chris wasn't convinced, he still thought that what happened was his fault. He   
  
just wanted   
  
them to come home soon.   
  
Gary was standing over by the front door. He too was worried about little   
  
Allison and   
  
wished that the Porter would call. He could still see the scared look on   
  
Allison's face   
  
when Lorraine, Wayne and himself were finally able to rescue her. The look that   
  
he would   
  
never forget, the look that said please help me. Her frightened blue eyes,   
  
looking into his   
  
mud puddle green ones, with alook he would never forget as long as he lived. He   
  
was   
  
glad that Allison was out of the well and safe, but he still wished he knew how   
  
bad she   
  
was hurt. Gary turned to listen to Jillian's reassuring words to Chris.   
  
Walking over to the   
  
pair. he sat down next to Chris and began to console him.   
  
"Your Aunt Jillian is right. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happen. You   
  
are not to   
  
blame. Allison's fall into the well was just a terrible accident. If any one   
  
is to blame, it's   
  
whoever's responsible for keeping that farm up and in good condition."   
  
"Gary, that old farm has been abandoned for years, Mr. Baker died in 1964 in a   
  
farm   
  
accident, the tractor he was driving one morning, turned over on him and he was   
  
killed.   
  
Mrs. Baker continued to lived and run the farm until 1987 when she went to lived   
  
with her   
  
daughter in Duluth, Minnesota, because she felt that she could no longer handle   
  
the farm.   
  
It's been empty ever sense," said Jillian.   
  
"You mean to tell me that, that farm hasn't been kept up for 13 years?" asked   
  
Gary.   
  
"No, it was kept up until 4 years ago and then for some unknown reason, whoever   
  
was   
  
keeping it up, suddenly abandoned his work and the farm has been unkempt ever   
  
since."   
  
answered Jillian.   
  
"Well don't you think something should be done about it? Who else has to get   
  
hurt before   
  
some one takes action?" asked Gary.   
  
Jillian looked into Gary's eyes; she couldn't help but see how green they were.   
  
Who was   
  
this kind hearted man that she hardly knew? There was something different about   
  
him and   
  
she like what she saw. Could there be something here, or is it just wishful   
  
thinking on her   
  
part?   
  
"Jillian are you listening?' asked Gary.   
  
Coming to her senses Jillian answered Gary. "Uh, Your right Gary, something   
  
should be   
  
done. We can talked to Wayne and Lorraine and see what we can do."   
  
Gary wasn'ttoo satisfied with that answer, but he didn't press the issue any   
  
farther.   
  
"Okay, I'll go along with that for now, but something has got to be done," said   
  
Gary.   
  
"I know." said Jillian.   
  
Gary turned to look at Chris. Chris was still staring out the window and   
  
looking for some   
  
sign of his parents and little sister.   
  
"Hey, little buddy, do you mind if I set here and look out the window with you?'   
  
asked   
  
Gary.   
  
Without taking his eyes off the window, Chris shook his head no, he didn't care   
  
if this   
  
stranger, which his aunt bought along, sat there or not, and all he wanted was   
  
for   
  
everything to be all right and his little sister to come home safe and sound.   
  
Chris and Gary sat quietly as they both waited for some news about Allison.   
  
Jillian was   
  
sitting on a chair that she had gotten from the dining room. She was trying to   
  
come up   
  
with something to get Chris mind off of the events that happened today.   
  
"Woof!" Woof!'   
  
"Lucky!" cried Chris, as he jumped off the couch and ran to the front door.   
  
Opening the   
  
door and picking up his dog he turned to his aunt and said, "Aunt Jillian, Lucky   
  
came   
  
home."   
  
"I'm really glad he did," said Jillian.   
  
"Yeah, it good to see him home," added Gary.   
  
"Do you have a dog Gary?" asked Chris.   
  
"No, I have a cat," answered Gary.   
  
"Allison wants a cat, but my dad allergic to them, so she can't have one.   
  
What's your cat's   
  
name?" Chris asked.   
  
"Well, I just called him Cat, but sometimes I'll called him Buddy," answered   
  
Gary.   
  
"You should call him Buddy all the time, because I'm sure he really a good   
  
friend and   
  
companion for you. Right?"   
  
Gary smiled at the little boy that was sitting next to him. Looking into his   
  
blue eyes he   
  
answered, "Yes, he is a good friend and companion, (most of the time Gary   
  
thought to   
  
himself) and I will think about calling him Buddy more often. Okay?"   
  
Chris nodded in agreement, took Lucky and went back to the couch to wait for his   
  
parents   
  
and little sister.   
  
"Chris, why don't you lay down there and go to sleep," asked Jillian.   
  
"But, I want to wait until they come home." answered Chris.   
  
"Oh, Chris, they may not be home until morning. You see the doctors have a lot   
  
of   
  
patients and they might not get to Allison right away. Even if they do, it will   
  
still take   
  
sometime before they are able to find out how badly broken her arm really is.   
  
So why   
  
don't you just close your eyes and if they call and it real late I'll let you   
  
know? Okay?" said   
  
Jillian.   
  
Chris really didn't want to go to sleep, he wanted to stay awake and continue to   
  
wait for   
  
some sign of his parents and little sister, but his heavy and droopy eyes said   
  
otherwise.   
  
They were telling him that it was time for sleep. Laying down on the couch and   
  
using   
  
Gary's lap for a pillow, Chris went off to sleep.   
  
Gary rubbed Chris's blond head. He couldn't help thinking of the little boy or   
  
girl he and   
  
Marcia could have had if things had been different. He started to focus his   
  
eyes on Jillian;   
  
he couldn't help to notice how pretty she really was, not beautiful, but just   
  
darn pretty. He   
  
like the colored of her eyes, a violet-like color, something like that of   
  
actress Elizabeth   
  
Taylor's. He knew he only had known her for a very short time, but he wanted to   
  
know   
  
her more. He wanted to see her again, and was hoping she felt the same way.   
  
"Gary?' Gary? Hey Gary!" cried Jillian, trying to get his attention.   
  
Snapping out of his day dreaming, Gary turned toward Jillian. "Yeah, Jillian   
  
what is it?"   
  
"Are you going home tonight? It's getting kind of late, maybe you should   
  
consider staying   
  
the night, we can put Chris in his own bed and you can sleep here on the couch."   
  
"I--I--don't know. I only have one day off (I not sure if the paper will let me   
  
have more   
  
time thought Gary to himself) I just not sure if I can stay, Jillian. As much   
  
as I want to, I   
  
just don't know.   
  
"Oh, Gary, please stay, I'm sure that Wayne and Lorraine and especially Allison   
  
will want   
  
to see you before you go." said Jillian. Besides, Jillian thought to herself   
  
I'm in no hurry to   
  
see you leave.   
  
Gary was puzzled. He wasn't sure what to do. Would the paper give him the   
  
night too?   
  
He could only hope, because he really wanted to stay and find out about Allison   
  
and he   
  
wasn't in any hurry to say good bye to Jillian.   
  
"Look Jillian, I have to make a phone called first, but I'm sure I will be able   
  
to stay." said   
  
Gary.   
  
"Okay, I sure hope you can," said Jillian.   
  
Lois, was just fixing her self a drink when the phone rung, briiiiii "Hello   
  
McGinty's how   
  
can I help you?" she said.   
  
"Mom, it's me," said a voice from the other end.   
  
"Gary sweetie, did you and your lady friend have a good time today?"   
  
"Yeah, it was an interesting day Mom. Mom, I need a favor.   
  
"Oh of course sweetie, what favor is that?"   
  
"Do you think that Chuck and Dad would mind taking care of the paper until   
  
tomorrow   
  
afternoon? I know that the paper only gave me a day, but things have come up   
  
and I'm   
  
going to spend the night here."   
  
"Oooo, what kind of things? " asked Lois, teasingly.   
  
"Mom, it's not what you think, I'll explain it all to you when I see you," said   
  
Gary.   
  
"Okay sweetie, I'm sure Chuck and Bernie will handle it, but as soon as you get   
  
here, I   
  
want to know everything. Okay?"   
  
"Okay Mom, thank a lot, see you tomorrow. Bye. I love you."   
  
"Bye sweetie, and I love you too."   
  
Gary hung up the phone and turned to Jillian.   
  
"Well it all settle, I guess I'm staying," said Gary.   
  
Jillian was glad that this dark headed man with the gorgeous green eyes was   
  
staying. In   
  
fact, she was wishing he never had to leave, but she known that, that was   
  
wishful thinking.   
  
He would soon have to return to wherever it was he came from and that would be   
  
it. Oh   
  
how she hoped that it wouldn't be. She definitely liked him and wanted to tell   
  
him so, but   
  
old memories from the past, kept her from doing so.   
  
Gary wasn't sure what Jillian was thinking, but he was in hoping that she was   
  
thinking the   
  
same thing he was. He really liked Jillian and wanted to know her better, but   
  
the same   
  
fears of being hurt was building up in his mind again. If only he could just   
  
put his fears to   
  
rest and tell Jillian how he felt, but that horrible feeling of being hurt again   
  
just wouldn't let   
  
him.   
  
Clearing her thoughts, Jillian began to speak. "Gary, why don't you take Chris   
  
and put   
  
him to bed, his room is upstairs and to your left. I'll go called the hospital   
  
and see what I   
  
can find out."   
  
Gary nodded his head and went to pick up Chris, starting for the steps, Gary   
  
noticed   
  
Lucky running up and barking at him. "Come on boy, you can come too." said   
  
Gary.   
  
Jillian walked over to the phone and dialed up St. Mark's Hospital. Finally,   
  
after 5 rings,   
  
she got an answer.   
  
"St. Marks Hospital, how can I help you?"   
  
Part 9   
  
Francine Baylor, a pediatrician had put in a 10-hour shift and was ready to call   
  
it a day   
  
when she got a call from the emergency room. Leaving her office and stepping   
  
into the   
  
elevator, she soon arrived to the main floor, where the emergency room was. As   
  
she   
  
approached the nurse's station, she could hear the familiar crying of a young   
  
child.   
  
"Mommee! Make her stop! She is hurting me! Mommeeee!" cried Allison, as the   
  
young   
  
nurse struggled to get her blood pressure.   
  
"Its okay, sweetie. Daddy and I are right here, were not going to leave you."   
  
Lorraine   
  
was holding Allison's good hand and trying hard to comfort her.   
  
"Mommee! It hurts! My arm hurts, Mommy! Mommmeeee!"   
  
"The young nurse looked at Lorraine, she was really sorry about hurting Allison   
  
and began   
  
to help Lorraine to comfort her.   
  
"Honey, I know that was rough and I sorry, but I done now and it's going to be   
  
all right.   
  
Your mommy and daddy are here, its going to be okay," the young nurse said, as   
  
she   
  
wiped a tear from Allison eyes.   
  
"The doctor is right out side at the nurse's station. She should be in soon,"   
  
said the young   
  
nurse to the Porters.   
  
Lorraine nodded her head and watched as the nurse left the room. Wayne was   
  
sitting on a   
  
chair next to the cabinet, where medical supplies were kept. He was really   
  
worried about   
  
his young daughter, and couldn't get over the fact that a total stranger was   
  
more than   
  
willing to help rescue her. In all of his 32 years no one has ever been that   
  
kind towards   
  
him or any members of his family. Oh people were good to him and all of that,   
  
but no one   
  
was ever willing to put his life on the line like this guy was. Something could   
  
have gone   
  
wrong and Jillian's friend could have been hurt or worse. All I can say is   
  
thank God for   
  
folks like him. What was his name again? Oh yeah it was Gary.   
  
The sound of Allison screaming shook Wayne out of his thought. Wayne hurries   
  
over to   
  
his daughter and wife. "Allison it's all right. You're going to be all right.   
  
Mommy and I   
  
won't let anything happen to you. It's all right, Love Bug, it's all right.   
  
Francine listen to Allison's screams while she look over her report, even after   
  
8 years, she   
  
still couldn't bare to see a small child hurt. She could still remember when   
  
her younger   
  
brother Josh broke his collarbone when he fell out of the tree house so many   
  
years before.   
  
The screaming that came out of his mouth was still in her memory today. That   
  
was when   
  
she decided to become a pediatrician. She was all of 12.   
  
Taking, Allison chart, Francine turned to walk into the room. Allison was still   
  
crying and   
  
Wayne and Lorraine were doing their best to try and calm her. Francine walked   
  
over to   
  
the bed, where Allison was laying.   
  
" Hi honey, I heard that you had a terrible fall," said Francine.   
  
"My arm hurts" sobbed Allison. "I felled down a big hole."   
  
"Oh honey, that must had been really scary for you," said Francine.   
  
"My arm is really hurting me! Mommee, make it stop hurting! Pleaseeee, Mommy!"   
  
"Don't cry, Love Bug, this nice lady here is going to help you feel better,"   
  
said Wayne.   
  
"Okay, let's take a look at that arm," said Francine as she gently took   
  
Allison's arm to   
  
examine it. Francine began to examine Allison arm. Allison was still screaming   
  
and   
  
crying, her arm was really hurting her and as far as she was concerned, whoever   
  
this   
  
women was, she didn't want her to touch her.   
  
"Mommee! Don't let her hurt me! Mommeeee!"   
  
Lorraine gently held Allison, so that Francine could look at her hurt arm.   
  
"It's Okay sweetie, it's going to be okay. Mommy and Daddy won't let anything   
  
more   
  
happen to you, we promise. This nice lady is a doctor and she going to make   
  
your arm   
  
feel better.   
  
After examining Allison 's arm, Francine turned to the Porters and said, "Her   
  
arm is   
  
definitely broken, so I'll have to take her to x-ray, to see where the break   
  
is."   
  
"Will Wayne Porter please report to the information desk, you have a phone   
  
call."   
  
"Lorraine, that's probably Jillian calling, I'll go and fill her in, I'll meet   
  
you at the waiting   
  
room where they do the x-ray," said Wayne.   
  
"Okay, honey. I'll meet you there."   
  
Wayne soon arrived at the information desk. The receptionist was waiting. "Are   
  
you   
  
Wayne Porter?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, I am. Do you have a phone call for me?"   
  
The receptionist nodded her head and handed Wayne the phone.   
  
"Hello, Jillian is this you?" asked Wayne.   
  
"Yes, Wayne, I've called to see how Allison is. Is her arm broken and is she   
  
hurt   
  
anywhere else?" asked Jillian   
  
"Yes, her arm is broken and they've taken her to x-ray, and she has some bumps   
  
and   
  
bruises, but nothing serious. By the way, is Gary still there?   
  
"Yes, he here. I've talked him in to staying until morning, so you and Lorraine   
  
can have a   
  
chance to talk to him. He also wants to see Allison before he goes.   
  
"Is Chris still up?" asked Wayne.   
  
"No, Gary took him up stairs to bed an hour and a half ago. I just check on   
  
him, he sound   
  
asleep," answered Jillian.   
  
"I hope he not blaming himself for what happened to his sister. If it is any   
  
one's fault, it   
  
mine," said Wayne, choking back tears.   
  
"Oh, Wayne what makes you say such a thing?" asked Jillian.   
  
Gary was sitting on the couch; he was trying hard not to listen to Jillian's   
  
conversation, but   
  
was finding it impossible to do. He wasn't sure if he should interfere or not.   
  
He didn't   
  
have to wait long for the answered, for Jillian turned to him and decided to let   
  
him in on   
  
what was being said.   
  
"Gary, would you please pick up the phone in the kitchen, I need your help   
  
Wayne is   
  
blaming himself for Allison accident. I would appreciate your help in getting   
  
that notion   
  
out of his head." said Jillian.   
  
Gary got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. Picking up the   
  
phone, he   
  
could heard Wayne sobbing and blaming himself for everything that happen. Gary   
  
felt   
  
sorry for Wayne and wasn't sure what to say, but he knew that he had to try and   
  
say   
  
something to get this ideal out of Wayne 's head.   
  
"Wayne," said Gary. "Jillian told me what your thinking and I want you to stop   
  
thinking   
  
that way .It wasn't your fault. Blaming yourself won't change what happen to   
  
Allison. It   
  
doesn't help you and it certainly doesn't help her."   
  
"But it was my fault," sobbed Wayne. "I knew how dangerous the Baker Farm was   
  
and I   
  
could have made some calls and had something done, but I didn't bother, because   
  
I said is   
  
wasn't my problem. Now, because of me, my daughter was hurt.   
  
Gary's heart was going out for the man on the other line. He knew it wasn't   
  
Wayne 's fault   
  
and he had to find away to convince him of that.   
  
"Wayne, listen to me. How many other farms are in that area?" asked Gary.   
  
"There are four other farms, one on other side of the old Baker farm, that is   
  
the Lindy's   
  
farm and there's the Shook's, the Wheeler's and the Davis's farm all near by,"   
  
answered   
  
Wayne.   
  
"Well, if you are to blame, wouldn't they be too? They could have done   
  
something about   
  
the Baker's farm, just as much as you. They also could have made some calls,   
  
certainly   
  
they knew of the danger, too. That would only make sense, am I right or not?"   
  
"I don't know. Maybe. But I should have been more responsible, for it was my   
  
child who   
  
got hurt. If I had been this wouldn't have happen and Allison would be home and   
  
sleeping   
  
in her own bed."   
  
"Wayne, have you told Lorraine how you feel?" asked Gary.   
  
"No, I afraid of what she will say," Wayne sobbed.   
  
"Wayne talk to her. Tell her how you feel. Maybe she is feeling some guilt   
  
too. You   
  
need to deal with this together, only then can you move on," said Gary.   
  
"Wayne, Gary's right, go and talk to Lorraine. I'm sure things will be all   
  
right. You both   
  
have a lot to talk about and you need to stop blaming yourself and find a   
  
solution to the   
  
Baker's farm problem," said Jillian.   
  
"Look, Jillian, I know that you and Gary make some good points, but I still   
  
can't help   
  
blaming myself. I should have done something about that farm a long time ago.   
  
I'll go   
  
talk to Lorraine; maybe we can come up with a solution to the problem. I'll   
  
call back   
  
when we get more news. Bye," said Wayne.   
  
"Bye," said Gary and Jillian.   
  
Jillian hung up the phone and turn to Gary, "I hope we got though to him. He   
  
must   
  
realize it wasn't his fault"   
  
Gary, standing in the doorway, between the living room and dining room, just   
  
nodded his   
  
head in agreement.   
  
Lorraine was sitting in the waiting room. She was waiting for Allison to be   
  
brought back   
  
from getting her arm x-rayed. She had just read though a Peoples Magazine and   
  
was   
  
starting on another one, when something caught her attention. Looking at the   
  
doorway,   
  
she saw something that she very rarely seen. Oh she seen it over the last 15   
  
years -- three   
  
years of dating and 12 years of marriage -- but nothing compared to this. Her 6   
  
ft 6 in and   
  
300 lb husband was standing there crying his heart out.   
  
Dropping her magazine, Lorraine stood up from the chair and hurried over to her   
  
husband.   
  
Taking him into her arms, she listened as he kept saying over and over again,   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"Wayne, honey, what are you sorry about?" asked Lorraine.   
  
Wayne lifted his head and looked at Lorraine, "I'm sorry that Allison got hurt,   
  
if it wasn't   
  
for me, this wouldn't have happen."   
  
Lorraine was shocked to hear her husband say such a thing. She couldn't believe   
  
that   
  
those words came from his mouth. "Wayne Porter, you get that ideal out of you   
  
head   
  
right now. I don't want to hear you talk like that again. Okay?" said   
  
Lorraine.   
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Porter?" said Francine.   
  
Wayne and Lorraine turn to see Doctor Baylor standing at the door.   
  
"We're done with Allison's x-rays and she being taken back to her room. Doctor   
  
Howard   
  
M. Murdock will be the doctor that will set her arm. He will talk to you about   
  
the   
  
details," said Francine.   
  
"Thank you, Doctor Baylor, we're be right there," said Lorraine.   
  
Turning to her husband, Lorraine wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Come on   
  
Wayne,   
  
Allison is waiting for us." Lorraine put her arms around her husband's waist   
  
and they both   
  
walk together towards Allison room.   
  
Part 10   
  
Jillian stopped to glance at the clock on the wall. She was returning from the   
  
kitchen.   
  
She had poured herself a cup of coffee and was getting ready to sit and sip it.   
  
The clock   
  
on the wall, said 1:15 a.m. It had been about 8 hrs since Allison had fallen   
  
in the well.   
  
Wayne had called around 11:30 with some news, but she hadn't heard anything   
  
since then.   
  
Over on the Porter's family couch laid Gary, who had klunked out an hour   
  
before. Jillian   
  
sat and watched Gary as she was sipping her coffee. She couldn't help noticing   
  
how cute   
  
he look when he was a sleep. Even his snoring sounded adorable to her. 'How   
  
could   
  
anyone throw a guy this beautiful out. Marcia must have been nuts.' she   
  
thought to   
  
herself. Gary stirred and turned toward the back of the couch. Jillian wanted   
  
to shout,   
  
'Hey turn back around, I can't see your sweet face', but thought better of it.   
  
Besides she   
  
didn't want to wake her knight in shining armor.   
  
Jillian continue to sip her coffee, Gary continue to sleep away on the couch.   
  
Taking a   
  
look at the clock again, Jillian decided that she needed more coffee. Off she   
  
went to pour   
  
herself a cup. A few minutes later she returned to find Gary awake and setting   
  
up on the   
  
couch.   
  
"Oh, did I wake you up Gary?" asked Jillian, "I sorry if I did."   
  
"No, I just had a bad dream, but I'm okay now," answered Gary.   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Jillian. "Maybe it would help."   
  
"No, uh, can I use your bathroom?" asked Gary.   
  
"Well of course you can. It's up stairs to your right and at the end of the   
  
hall," replied   
  
Jillian, wondering why Gary would have asked such a silly question.   
  
"Uh, thanks," was all Gary said as he started up the stairs.   
  
"Gary, would you please check on Chris while you are up there?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Okay," answered Gary.   
  
Gary soon found himself at the top of the stairs. He went back to use the   
  
bathroom and   
  
then presided to walk in Chris's room to check on him. When he walk in he was   
  
surprised   
  
to see a familiar feline lying on Chris's chest. Walking over to the cat he   
  
bent down and   
  
said, "Hey Cat, what are you doing here?"   
  
"Meow!" answered Cat, and continued to lie where he was.   
  
Gary looked around to see if the paper was anywhere near by. Satisfied that it   
  
wasn't, he   
  
figure the cat had come to Chris as a friend, for the cat seemed to know when   
  
somebody   
  
needed some comforting.   
  
"Are you here for Chris?" asked Gary. "Well that's good, Chris could use a   
  
friend like   
  
you. Okay Buddy go back to sleep and keep a watch out for our new friend here.   
  
Okay?.   
  
"Meow!" said Cat and put his head on Chris arm and went fast a sleep.   
  
Gary left the room with a smile on his face. He never could figure out how the   
  
cat knew   
  
things and how it was able to find it way to a home it never been to, but he   
  
felt glad that   
  
his little friend was there for Chris. Returning to the living room he saw that   
  
Jillian was   
  
on the phone. He walked over to the couch seated himself down and waited till   
  
Jillian   
  
hung up the phone.   
  
"Was that Wayne or Lorraine?" asked Gary.   
  
"It was Lorraine, she told me that the doctor was getting ready to set Allison   
  
arm. His   
  
name is Doctor Howard M. Murdock and Lorraine told me that he seemed like a   
  
very   
  
nice guy." Gary looked at Jillian and started laughing, noticing Jillian's   
  
look he calmed   
  
down to explain.   
  
"Oh, that's funny, that name reminds me of a show my Dad used to watch years   
  
ago. The   
  
A-Team, yeah he used to love that show and there was a guy name H.M. Murdock on   
  
it.   
  
I just thought it was sore of strange that this doctor had the same last name   
  
and the same   
  
initial. It just struck me funny. Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to change the   
  
subject like that,   
  
so Allison will be getting her arm set soon?"   
  
"Yes, Lorraine said she was going to be alright," answered Jillian.   
  
Jillian could see how embarrassed Gary was, talking about some silly old T.V.   
  
show,   
  
when Allison was getting a cast on her arm, but Jillian had to agree with him,   
  
it was funny   
  
that this doctor name was almost the same. But if she remembered the show   
  
correctly,   
  
H.M. stood for Howlin' Mad, not Howard and what ever the M stood for, but she   
  
was   
  
sure it didn't stand for Mad.   
  
"Gary, don't be sorry, your are right, that does sound funny. I used to watch   
  
old reruns   
  
of that show and I sure did like that character. Hey do you think he lift the A   
  
Team to   
  
become a doctor?" asked Jillian.   
  
Gary laughed at the thought of this, Howlin' Mad Murdock, setting Allison arm   
  
he just   
  
couldn't picture it. It was just too humorous to imagine.   
  
Gary started to say something else on the subject, but was interrupted by a   
  
familiar voice.   
  
.   
  
"Aunt Jillian, look what I found in bed with me," said Chris.   
  
Gary and Jillian turn around to see Chris holding Cat tightening around his   
  
chest. Jillian   
  
knew that her sister had three cats, Wendy, Millie and Butchy, but they were   
  
always out   
  
side because of Wayne's allergy. She never seen this orange striped cat before   
  
and was   
  
wondering how in got into the house, especially since all the doors and windows   
  
were   
  
closed and lock.   
  
"Chris, how did that cat get in here?" asked Jillian.   
  
"I don't know. I woke up because I needed to use the bathroom and I found it a   
  
sleep on   
  
my right arm," answered Chris.   
  
"I don't understand how it could have gotten in, I'm sure I'd lock all the   
  
doors and   
  
windows," said Jillian.   
  
Gary knew how the cat got there, but he wasn't about to tell Jillian and Chris,   
  
so he   
  
decided to think of something believable.   
  
"Uh, maybe you missed a window or maybe the cat got in before you locked them   
  
and the   
  
cat hid under Chris bed and came out when he felt that it was okay."   
  
"But where did it come from?" asked Jillian. "I know the three cats they have   
  
and he isn't   
  
any of them."   
  
"Maybe he a stray and needs a home," said Chris.   
  
"Can he stay, at least for the rest of the night, Aunt Jillian?" Chris asked   
  
hopefully.   
  
"I don't know Chris, what will we do with him in the morning? You know your   
  
father is   
  
allergy to cats and they aren't allowed in the house.   
  
"It's just for one night Aunt Jillian. Please!" pleaded Chris.   
  
Jillian reluctantly gave in. "Okay, but he has to be gone by tomorrow. I   
  
guess I'll have to   
  
call the animal shelter tomorrow and have him pick up.   
  
"No, Aunt Jillian, maybe Gary will take him home. Gary, couldn't your cat use   
  
a new   
  
friend? I know he will be happy living with you and your cat. Will you at   
  
least think   
  
about it? Please?" asked Chris.   
  
Gary smiled and look at Cat, he thought it was sort of funny that Chris was   
  
asking him to   
  
take his own cat, but with a smile and a nod of his head he agreed to take Cat   
  
home with   
  
him.   
  
"Now that settle, I think it's time you went back to bed, do you agree Chris?"   
  
asked   
  
Jillian.   
  
"Okay, thanks Gary for taking him, I know he'll make a good pet," said Chris.   
  
"I'll sure he will, Chris. Now you do what you Aunt says and get some sleep.   
  
We're have   
  
to get up in a few hours and you don't want to be sleepy when we go and see   
  
Allison do   
  
you?" asked Gary.   
  
"No, I don't. Good night, Aunt Jillian. Good night, Gary." and he hugged them   
  
both   
  
before he went back up stairs to bed.   
  
After Chris and Cat were settled for the night, Jillian and Gary decided to go   
  
to the   
  
kitchen to have a cup of coffee and a slice of blueberry pound cake.   
  
Placing the coffee and cake in front of Gary, Jillian walked over to turn on   
  
the radio.   
  
"Do you mind if I put on some music? Sometimes is helps to relaxed me" said   
  
Jillian.   
  
"No, go right a head," said Gary.   
  
Jillian turned the radio on to WEBA her favorite oldies channel. She loved the   
  
music   
  
from the late fifties to the early seventies. She always thought that rock and   
  
roll was   
  
better in those years. .   
  
(Announcer from the radio) "Okay everyone here Ernie from Sesame Street sing   
  
about   
  
his Rubber Ducky".   
  
Jillian always liked this cute little song and started to sing along with   
  
Ernie, as she was   
  
singing, she noticed that her and Ernie was singing alone. Another voice had   
  
joined them.   
  
Turning around she saw that Gary was also singing along and seemed to be   
  
enjoying   
  
every minute of it.   
  
"Gary, I didn't know you could sing," said Jillian.   
  
Gary's face turn three shades of red, "Well, uh... I uh... kind of uh... like   
  
that song. When   
  
I was little I like to watch Sesame Street and my favorite character was Ernie   
  
from the   
  
Burt and Ernie sequel and I just fell in love with that song the first time I   
  
heard it. I was   
  
4 years old and when ever I heard that song I just had to have it, so I begged   
  
my mother   
  
to buy it for me and I just about drove her crazy with the song because I kept   
  
asking her   
  
to play it over and over again. I just love singing and dancing around the   
  
living room   
  
when ever she played it."   
  
Jillian listen closely while Gary told about his liking for this cute little   
  
song they were both   
  
listening to. She tried to imagine seeing Gary at 4 and dancing and singing to   
  
Rubber   
  
Ducky. The scene that she pictured put a smile on her face. She almost wished   
  
she had   
  
actually been there to witness the whole thing. How cute he must have looked   
  
back then,   
  
because he was definitely cute now and the more she looked at him the more she   
  
like   
  
what she saw.   
  
"Gary that is such a cute story," said Jillian and then she leaned over and   
  
kissed him   
  
gently on the lips.   
  
This took Gary by quite a surprise but he recovered quickly and return the kiss   
  
with so   
  
much tenderness that it made Jillian heart beat like it was going to pop right   
  
out of her   
  
chest.   
  
Both Gary and Jillian knew they were falling in love with each other and had to   
  
find a way   
  
that this feeling would never end. Maybe this time it will be different, maybe   
  
they both   
  
will finally be happy.   
  
  
  
Continued in Installment 2   
  
  
  
Email the author: reaness46@yahoo.com   
  
Back Home to McGinty's Stories by Title Stories by Author 


	2. Gary's Day Off 2 Final

Gary's Day OffGary's Day Off   
  
Installment 2   
  
by Irene Brabson  
  
Disclaimer, etc., in Installment 1.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Gary's Day Off   
  
Installment 2   
  
by Irene Brabson   
  
Part 11   
  
Getting up from their seats, Wayne and Lorraine joined Doctor Baylor and all   
  
three   
  
walked towards the room where Allison was. When they arrived they could see   
  
that   
  
Allison had quiet down some, she was still crying, but no longer screaming.   
  
Doctor   
  
Murdock had just got done examining her arm and was standing at the end of her   
  
bed.   
  
Both Lorraine and Wayne enter into the room, as they did so Allison saw them   
  
and   
  
began to call out.   
  
"Mommy, Daddy," she cried as she held out her good arm for them.   
  
Lorraine walk over and sat on the chair next to Allison, stroking her hair she   
  
began to   
  
conform her child.   
  
"Its okay, sweetie, don't cry. Daddy and Mommy are here, so don't you worry,"   
  
said   
  
Lorraine. Wayne came over too and also began to comfort his young daughter.   
  
"Hey 'Love Bug' everything is going to be okay. Mommy and I won't let any thing   
  
more   
  
happen to you.   
  
Doctor Murdock was writing on Allison's chart. He had been a Orthopedic   
  
Surgeon for   
  
14 years and had set many broken bones over the years, but still found it hard   
  
to deal with   
  
when it was a small child.   
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Porter, could I just talk to you for just a minute?" asked Doctor   
  
Murdock.   
  
Wayne turned to his wife. "You stay here with Allison, I'll go talk to the   
  
doctor."   
  
Lorraine nodded her head as she continued to stoke her daughter's hair. Doctor   
  
Murdock   
  
and Wayne stepped out into the hall. Wayne waited patiently while Doctor   
  
Murdock   
  
began to explain about Allison's broken arm.   
  
"Mr. Porter, Allison's arm was broken just below her elbow. I was told she   
  
fell about 30   
  
ft. Is this true".   
  
"Yes," Wayne nodded his head with a tear streaking down his cheek. "She had   
  
fallen into   
  
a well and a man who helped my sister-in-law get to our house after her car   
  
broke down   
  
help me to rescued her. He tried a rope around his waist, when down into the   
  
hole to get   
  
her. Me and my horse Valentine pulled both him and Allison out of the well.   
  
It was the   
  
first time in my life that any stranger I met was so willing to help a total   
  
stranger. All I   
  
can say thank God for men like Gary Hobson."   
  
"Well I am certainly glad that Mr. Hobson was there for you and your family.   
  
Allison has   
  
been totality examined and she seems fine except for her arm and some minor   
  
cuts and   
  
bruises. I'll have the nurse give her a little sedative so she can sleep and I   
  
will get her   
  
ready to take to the OR and have her arm set. We should be ready for her   
  
soon," said Dr.   
  
Murdock.   
  
Wayne nodded his head and went back into Allison room to wait with Lorraine.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Gary and Jillian looked at each other. Neither one was sure of what just   
  
happened a few   
  
minutes before, one moment they were talking about Ernie and his rubber ducky,   
  
the next   
  
they were in each others arms and kissing. It seems to happen so fast that   
  
they were both   
  
shocked with surprise.   
  
"Gary?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Mmm?" answered Gary.   
  
"Gary, did we just kiss?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Yeah, that exactly what we did," answered Gary.   
  
"Uh, did you like it?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Oh yeah. I hope you like it too," answered Gary.   
  
"I don't know, I need a second opinion," said Jillian and she put her lips on   
  
his, as she did   
  
so her heart pounded and butterflies were starting to flutter in her stomach.   
  
This kiss was   
  
longer and better then the first one. No doubt about it, Jillian was falling   
  
in love.   
  
Gary's heart felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest. Her lips   
  
felt good   
  
against his and he wanted this moment to last forever. No doubt about it Gary   
  
was falling   
  
in love.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The shot was beginning to work. Allison's eyes were getting heavy and she was   
  
slowly   
  
slipping off to dream land. A gurney was bought in and she was place gently on   
  
it.   
  
Wayne and Lorraine walk with her as far as they could go and they both kiss her   
  
as she   
  
was being roll into the OR.   
  
"Allison, honey, Daddy and I will be here waiting when you come out. Don't you   
  
worry   
  
sweetie, we both love you very much," said Lorraine.   
  
"See you soon Love Bug. Love you," added Wayne.   
  
Wayne and Lorraine stood together hand and hand as they watch the orderly wheel   
  
their   
  
daughter into the OR Lorraine suddenly started to cry. The sight of seeing her   
  
daughter   
  
being taken into the OR was just more then she could take. Wayne took his wife   
  
in to his   
  
arms and did his best to comfort her.   
  
"Lorraine it's going to be all right. Come on honey lets go back to the waiting   
  
room and   
  
wait.   
  
Hugging and kissing each other, they slowly walked back to the waiting room.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Bernie was tossing and turning, he was having trouble sleeping, looking at the   
  
clock he   
  
seen that it was only 3:30 a.m. Boy, this is a long night he thought to   
  
himself. Looking   
  
over at Lois, he could see that she was sound asleep. He watched as her chest   
  
went   
  
slowly up and down and listened while she mumbled softly in her sleep. He   
  
couldn't   
  
quite make out was she was saying, but he did hear Gary's name at least twice.   
  
Maybe she   
  
was dreaming about a time when he was little, he thought laughing to himself.   
  
Lois stir and began to wake up, as she did she could see that Bernie was   
  
staring right at   
  
her.   
  
"Bernie, is there something wrong?" asked Lois.   
  
"You know that you are beautiful when you sleep?" said Bernie, answering Lois's   
  
question with a question.   
  
"Bernie, its 3:40 in the morning, now you didn't wake me up to tell me that,   
  
did you?"   
  
asked Lois.   
  
"No, I was just wondering, what time did Gary say he be home tomorrow?" asked   
  
Bernie.   
  
"He said around noon. It could be 1, he wasn't totally sure. Bernie, are you   
  
okay with   
  
this? If you aren't you should have said something last night when Gary   
  
called," said   
  
Lois.   
  
"Oh, yeah. I'll okay. I was just curious that all," said Bernie.   
  
"Oh, I thought for a minute that that shinier you got last night might have   
  
spooked you   
  
into not wanting to deal any more with the paper," said Lois.   
  
"Oh, Lois you know I'll always there for Gar. No black eye would keep me from   
  
helping   
  
my boy or anything else for that matter," said Bernie.   
  
"I know and I am sorry. I know you will always be there for him and you have to   
  
know   
  
that Gary appreciate everything that you and Chuck has done so he can have this   
  
day off.   
  
I am so proud of the both you and Chuck. Gary couldn't put his paper in better   
  
hands,"   
  
said Lois. She kissed her husband on the lips. After Lois kissed Bernie she   
  
told him to   
  
get some sleep, for the cat and the paper would be here before they knew it and   
  
it would   
  
be time to start a new day.   
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Briiii. The phone on the kitchen wall started to ring. Jillian and Gary could   
  
hear it   
  
ringing but didn't want to leave each other's arms. They both tried to ignore   
  
it but it just   
  
wouldn't stop ringing.   
  
"Jillian, maybe you better answered that a maybe Wayne or Lorraine calling,"   
  
said Gary.   
  
Yeah, I better," said Jillian and she stood up as Gary released her and she   
  
walk over to   
  
answered the phone.   
  
"Hello," said Jillian.   
  
"Jillian this is Lorraine. They just took Allison to the OR to have her arm   
  
set. Her arm   
  
was broken below the elbow, but she wasn't serious hurt anywhere else," said   
  
Lorraine.   
  
"Oh, I glad to hear that. When did they take her?" asked Jillian.   
  
"About 10 minutes ago. They say it could take a couple of hours. Is Chris   
  
okay?" asked   
  
Lorraine.   
  
"Yes, he's fine. He woke up about hour or so ago, but he's back to sleep now.   
  
Gary and   
  
I are sitting in the kitchen, having some coffee and cake and listening to the   
  
radio," said   
  
Jillian.   
  
"Well thank you and Gary for staying with Chris. Wayne and I surely appreciate   
  
it," said   
  
Lorraine.   
  
"You don't have to thank us Lorraine, we were more than glad to do it. By the   
  
way have   
  
you and Wayne gotten any sleep?" asked Jillian.   
  
"No, but we are going to try and get some. Why don't you and Gary do the same?   
  
You   
  
both could use some rest, yourselves," said Lorraine.   
  
"Okay, we will if you will. Agreed?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Agreed." answered Lorraine.   
  
"Lorraine do you want to talk to Gary, before we say good-bye?" asked Jillian.   
  
"No. Just tell him thank you for me. I call you as soon as Allison comes out   
  
of surgery,"   
  
said Lorraine.   
  
"Okay, will do. Talk to you later sis. I love you. Bye" said Jillian.   
  
"Right back at you. Bye, sis," said Lorraine.   
  
Jillian hung up the phone and turn towards Gary.   
  
"Is everything okay?" asked Gary, concernedly.   
  
"Yeah, they just took Allison to the OR to set her arm. Lorraine said it could   
  
take a   
  
couple of hours. So, we thought we all should get some rest. I going up stairs   
  
and try to   
  
get some sleep. Maybe you should do the same?"   
  
Gary looked over to the couch. He was tried and he could use some sleep.   
  
Walking over   
  
to the couch, he picked up the blanket, laid down on the couch, and covered up.   
  
Jillian   
  
walked over and kissed him good night on the forehead and started up the   
  
stairs.   
  
"Jillian, I see you in the morning," said Gary as he smiled at her.   
  
"Okay, Gary. Pleasant dreams and don't let the bed bugs bite," said Jillian.   
  
"You too," said Gary.   
  
With that Gary turned towards the back of the couch and went straight to sleep   
  
and Jillian   
  
walked up stairs to the guestroom.   
  
Part 12   
  
Gary laid on the couch and thought about the things that had happen in the last   
  
few hours.   
  
He never thought that he would fall in love after helping a complete stranger   
  
that morning.   
  
But falling in love is what he did. He loved every thing about Jillian. Her   
  
auburn hair and   
  
the color of her eyes, the way her dimple lighted up when she smiled, her   
  
beautiful face   
  
and how it was covered with the cutest freckle he ever saw. Yes he was really   
  
smitten   
  
with her and he knew he had to find away to keep her in his life. As he drifted   
  
off to sleep   
  
he began to think of a way to do just that.   
  
Jillian was dressed in her pink lace nightgown and she was sitting at the top of   
  
her bed   
  
with her legs tucked under her chin. She never met a man like Gary Hobson. He   
  
was so   
  
kind and caring and those puppy dogs eyes didn't hurt either. She loved kissing   
  
him   
  
tonight and she felt safe in his arms.   
  
She knew that she could never let him go. She was definitetly in love with this   
  
man. She   
  
loved his smile and the cute little way he rubbed the back of his head when he   
  
was   
  
nervous or the way he would look at her when he was confused and that stuttering   
  
was so   
  
adorable.   
  
She began to wonder, would the heart break of losing Jimmy to her best friend   
  
Linda,   
  
finally be mended? Will Gary be the one to do it? Jillian knew that she would do   
  
all she   
  
could to mend Gary's broken heart. They both been through so much, but Jillian   
  
knew that   
  
the pieces of their broken hearts were being put back together.   
  
She had no doubt that she was in love with Gary.   
  
Jillian slid down under the covers and started to think that maybe Lorraine, her   
  
sister, and   
  
Gary's mother were right. 'Gary stopped this morning not only to help me, but   
  
also to   
  
deliver me from my pain. Yes Jimmy I can finally save good-bye to you. You can't   
  
hurt me   
  
any more. Gary Hobson I love you and will find away to keep you with me   
  
always.' At   
  
that she drifted off to sleep ----------------------------------------------   
  
"Meow!"   
  
Bernie looked at the clock and could see that it was 6:30 and he heard the cat   
  
meowing   
  
impatiently at the door. Grabbing his robe and trying not to wake his still   
  
sleeping wife,   
  
Bernie headed for the door.   
  
"Meow!"   
  
"Okay. Hold your horses will you? Sheesh is this what Gary has to put up with   
  
every   
  
morning? Now I understand why he always so grumpy," said Bernie   
  
Bernie opened the door. Cat was sitting on the paper. He was glad to finally see   
  
Bernie   
  
open the door, now he could get back to Chris before he woke up and left to do   
  
just that.   
  
Bernie bent down to pick up the paper, he didn't see where cat had gone, but   
  
figured he   
  
was around some where. He didn't know that Cat had returned to Chris. For that   
  
is where   
  
he was needed. Cat knew that Bernie and Chuck could handle the paper.   
  
"Bernie is that the paper? asked Lois as she woke up.   
  
"Yes Lois it's the paper," said Bernie. "What else would it be at this hour?"   
  
mumbling   
  
under his breath.   
  
"I heard that Bernie Hobson," said Lois with a hint of irritation.   
  
"Well I'm sorry, but you have to admit that was a dumb question," said Bernie   
  
"Oh never mind that. Is there anything that needs to be taken care of right   
  
away?" asked   
  
Lois.   
  
Bernie searched though the paper.   
  
"The first save isn't until 8:30, there's a small boy who gets hurt when a   
  
teenage boy steals   
  
his bike."   
  
"Where does it take place?" asked Lois   
  
"On Canal street. Just out side of the boy's front door."   
  
"Oh. Is there any other save you have to do before Gary returns?" asked Lois   
  
"Yes there are a couple more, but nothing Chuck and I can't handle," answered   
  
Bernie.   
  
"Well speaking of Chuck, maybe you should get showered and dressed and go see if   
  
he's   
  
shown up down stairs yet," said Lois   
  
"You go ahead and shower first. I can wait," said Bernie.   
  
"Bernie I know the first save isn't until 8:30, but that paper has been known to   
  
change. I   
  
really think you should shower first," said Lois as she threw a towel at him.   
  
Bernie knew there was no sense in arguing with his wife once she made up her   
  
mind. He   
  
knew that she could be very stubborn when she did.   
  
"Okay, you win. Now I know where Gar get's his stubbornness from," whispered   
  
Bernie.   
  
"Hey you! None of your wise cracks," said Lois as she pick up one of the   
  
pillows and   
  
threw it at her husband.   
  
The pillow smacked Bernie in the back of the head. Grabbing the pillow up from   
  
where it   
  
had fallen, Bernie turned around and gave his wife a wicked smile. "So you want   
  
to play   
  
rough do you? "   
  
"Bernie! Don't you dare throw that at me," cried Lois .   
  
"Oh, I see, we can dish it out, but we can't take it," said Bernie.   
  
Bernie dropped the pillow and ran over to grab his wife. When he had her he   
  
started to   
  
tickle her, which caused her to scream even more.   
  
"Bernie! Stop, please stop!" she said through a fit of laughter.   
  
"Say Uncle."   
  
"No! Never. "   
  
"Say Uncle."   
  
"Bernie if you don't stop. I'll really scream."   
  
"Not until you say Uncle".   
  
"Bernieee! Okay! Okay! You big nut. Uncle! "   
  
Bernie stoped tickling his wife and turned her around to him. He kissed her with   
  
so much   
  
emotion that Lois melted in his arms. After all these years he was still the one   
  
and only one   
  
for her.   
  
As much as they both wanted this moment to last they knew they had to get   
  
dressed and   
  
face the demands of the paper.   
  
"Well I guess I better take my shower. Would you like to join me Mrs. Hobson?'   
  
Lois thought about it for a moment. She was tempted to take his offer, but   
  
decided not to.   
  
"You go ahead Bernie. I'll just straighten up here a little. "   
  
"Okay, but you own me a rain check," said Bernie .   
  
"Okay, I'll do just that," said Lois   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Wayne was sitting on the chair next to his daughter's bed. She looked so small   
  
laying   
  
there with her right arm in a cast. The nightmare of a few hours earlier was   
  
finally   
  
beginning to end. Allison stirred a little in her sleep and Wayne took her good   
  
hand and   
  
just held it tight as if to make sure she was really okay.   
  
Lorraine was sleeping on the cot at the foot of Allison's bed and was having a   
  
nightmare.   
  
Her children were calling for her and she couldn't reach them.   
  
"I coming," she shouted in her dream. "I can't see you Chris. Allison. Please   
  
help me to   
  
find you. Please! " Lorraine screamed out.   
  
Wayne got up from his seat and hurried over to his wife's side. Gently taking   
  
her in his   
  
arms he began to wake her from the nightmare that was taking over her sleep.   
  
"Lorraine, honey it's all right wake up. The children are fine. Allison is here   
  
with us and   
  
Chris is safe with Jillian and Gary. You're just having a bad dream, come on   
  
honey wake   
  
up. It's okay," said Wayne as he held his wife close to his chest.   
  
Lorraine woke up with a start. She was crying and shaking badly. Wayne took her   
  
in his   
  
arms and comforted her the best he knew how.   
  
"It's okay Lorraine, you're just having a nightmare. Chris and Allison are both   
  
safe."   
  
Lorraine continued to sob. As she was crying she told Wayne about her dream.   
  
"Chris and Allison were in danger, but I couldn't find them, I couldn't get to   
  
them. It was   
  
like an invisible force was keeping me from getting to them. They kept calling   
  
me but I   
  
couldn't reach them. I was so frightened. " She continued to sob in Wayne's   
  
arms.   
  
"Lorraine it was just a dream. That's all. Everything is all right."   
  
"Mommy? Daddy?"   
  
The Porters turned towards the sound of their daughter's voice. Lorraine walked   
  
over to   
  
her daughter's side. Wayne was behind his wife.   
  
"Good morning Love Bug. How are you doing this morning?" asked Wayne as he   
  
kissed   
  
his daughter on top of the head.   
  
Lorraine took Allison's good hand and stroked her hair. "Hi baby are you   
  
feeling better?"   
  
Allison looked at both her parents. She had a question of her own.   
  
"Mommy? Daddy?"   
  
"Yes Love Bug what is it?" asked Wayne.   
  
"Where's my angel?" asked Allison.   
  
"Your angel Love Bug?" asked Wayne.   
  
"Yeah, Daddy the angel that got me out of the big hole," said Allison   
  
"Oh that angel," said Wayne.   
  
"Where is he? Will he be back Mommy? Does he have a name? He was really nice to   
  
me   
  
Mommy," said Allison   
  
"Allison honey, your angel's name is Gary and he is with your aunt Jillian and   
  
Chris and   
  
yes he will be hear to see you soon," answered Lorraine.   
  
"Really Mommy? When?" asked an excited Allison.   
  
"Oh sometime this morning Love Bug," Wayne answered for his wife.   
  
"Hey Love Bug are you hungry?" asked Wayne   
  
"Yes Daddy. I want some waffles," answered Allison.   
  
"Well I'll see what I can do," answered Wayne.   
  
Wayne turned to his wife " Are you okay now sweetie?" He asked, referring to her   
  
nightmare   
  
"Yes, I think so. Thank you for being there for me Wayne." She kissed him   
  
tenderly on   
  
the lips.   
  
"You're welcome sweet heart," said Wayne.   
  
"I'll go and talk to Allison's doctor, see if I can get her some waffles and   
  
call Jillian and   
  
find out when her, Chris and Allison's angel will be coming," said Wayne.   
  
"Okay, I'll stay here with Allison, " said Lorraine as she watched her husband   
  
walked   
  
down the hall.   
  
Part 13   
  
Marissa was sitting at the bar drinking a cup of coffee, when she heard   
  
footsteps coming   
  
towards her. She turned around when she heard a familiar voice.   
  
"Good morning Marissa," said Chuck as he sat down next to her.   
  
"Well good morning to you Chuck and how did you sleep last night?" asked   
  
Marissa.   
  
"Don't ask. It was one of the worse nights I ever put in," answered Chuck.   
  
"Why is that?" asked Marissa inquisitively.   
  
"Well last night, thanks to that stupid paper, I had the most disturbing dream   
  
I ever had in   
  
my life," said Chuck .   
  
"Oh? What was the dream about?" Marissa asked.   
  
"The dream I had last night was so weird that I was afraid to go to my door,   
  
when the   
  
cleaning lady knocked on it, so she could clean this morning," said Chuck.   
  
"Oh come on Chuck, it couldn't have been that bad," said Marissa.   
  
"Oh you don't know the half of it. The dream started out with me in bed, the   
  
alarm goes   
  
off, suddenly I hear a big thump that sounded like an earthquake. It was so   
  
loud, it shook   
  
my whole apartment. The next thing I hear is a something that sounds like the   
  
roaring of   
  
some kind of animal. Well curiosity got the best of me and I went to see what it   
  
was. I   
  
opened the door and sitting on top a bunch of newspapers wrapped in twine was a   
  
giant   
  
copy of the cat. It was just sitting on top of all those newspapers, as if it   
  
were sitting on it   
  
throne. When he meowed at me, the sound was like an earthquake. He gave me a   
  
looked   
  
as if to say these are yours buddy and he moved off the bundle of papers and I   
  
bent to pick   
  
them up. Would you like to know what these papers were? Would you Marissa?"   
  
Marissa nodded her head.   
  
"Those papers were 50 copies of tomorrow's paper from every state in the nation   
  
from   
  
Delaware to Hawaii. All fifty states," said Chuck. Marissa couldn't help but to   
  
laugh at   
  
Chuck's wild dream. "What did you do?" she asked through her laughter.   
  
"What any sensible American guy would do. I slammed the door, ran back to my   
  
bed,   
  
dived in and pulled the covers over my head. That's what I did. That's what   
  
anybody else   
  
would have done, except maybe Gar. In all likelihood he would have found a way   
  
to deal   
  
with all fifty newspapers. Yes I'm quite sure of it, that's what he would do,"   
  
said Chuck.   
  
"Oh Chuck, now you're being silly. I don't think that Gary, would try and cover   
  
all fifty   
  
newspapers," said Marissa.   
  
"Oh I don't know about that. Yes I truly think that he would," said Chuck.   
  
Marissa just shook her head and took a sip of her coffee.   
  
"Hey good morning Chuck-o and to you too Marissa," said Bernie as he walked into   
  
the   
  
bar. "Good morning to you too Bernie," answered Marissa.   
  
"Where's Lois? Chuck asked.   
  
"She's up stairs straightening up a little. She'll be down in a little while.   
  
Well Chuck-o, are   
  
you ready to go?" asked Bernie.   
  
"Yeah, I'm ready. What's the first save of the day?" Chuck asked.   
  
"The paper says that we have to go on Canal Street and stop a teenage boy from   
  
stealing a   
  
little boy's bike. The paper says that the small boy gets hurt, when he tries   
  
to stop the   
  
older boy from stealing the bike from him," said Bernie.   
  
"Where on Canal Street and what time is it supposed to take place?" Chuck asked.   
  
"At the 500 block and according to the paper 8:30," answered Bernie.   
  
"Well let's going then. Is it all right if we use my car?" Chuck asked.   
  
"Yes. It 's all right," answered Bernie. "Oh by the way, what were you talking   
  
about   
  
before I entered the bar?" asked Bernie.   
  
"Oh I was just telling Marissa about a silly dream I had is all," answered   
  
Chuck.   
  
"Yeah, well you can tell me about it on the way," said Bernie.   
  
Chuck agreed to tell Bernie about his dream and slipped off the bar stool and   
  
said good   
  
bye to Marissa and headed for the door.   
  
Bernie also headed for the door and the turned back towards Marissa.   
  
"See you later Marissa, tell Lois I will called her later," said Bernie.   
  
"Okay Bernie. You and Chuck, be careful out there. Bye Chuck," said Marissa.   
  
"Bye." Bernie and Chuck said in unison and hurried out the door.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Briiiiiiiiiiiii! Brriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!   
  
Jillian sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Hearing the phone   
  
she reached   
  
for it on the night stand and answered it.   
  
"Hello?" Jillian asked with a hint of drowsiness.   
  
"Jillian, this is Wayne. Good morning to you."   
  
"Oh, Good morning Wayne." said Jillian, with a yawn. "How's Allison this   
  
morning?"   
  
"Oh she doing fine. She came through with flying colors after the surgery. She's   
  
awakenow and is wondering when you will all get here. She told me she wants to   
  
thank   
  
her angel for saving her," said Wayne.   
  
"Her angel huh?" Jillian asked.   
  
"Yes. Her angel," answered Wayne.   
  
'Oh Allison you don't know how right you are,' thought Jillian to herself. 'He   
  
is my angel   
  
too.'   
  
"Jillian are you still there?" asked Wayne.   
  
"Yes, I'm here," answered Jillian, but before she could say anything else, she   
  
heard a   
  
commotion that nearly terrified the life out of her.   
  
"Hey, stop it! Get off of me! Hey leave my feet alone," shrieked Gary.   
  
"Get him Lucky. Wake him up. Come on Gary it's time to get up," said Chris   
  
through all   
  
of his excitement.   
  
"Wayne, something is going on down stairs," said Jillian.   
  
"What's happening?" asked Wayne with hint of worry.   
  
"I'm not sure, but Gary is yelling about something and I can hear Lucky barking   
  
and Chris   
  
squealing too. So tell Allison that Chris, I and her angel will be up there as   
  
soon as her   
  
aunt Jillian finds out what is going on and I have everyone ready to go," said   
  
Jillian.   
  
"Will do, see you later sis-in-law," said Wayne.   
  
"Bye" answered Jillian.   
  
Jillian hung up the phone and grabbed her robe. She hurried down the stairs to   
  
see what all   
  
the commotion was about. When she entered the room she saw a sight that made her   
  
crack up with uncontrollable laughter.   
  
Gary was lying helplessly on the couch. Lucky was sitting practically on his   
  
face and was   
  
playfully licking him. The new comer, the strange yellow cat who seemed to come   
  
out of   
  
no where was playing and biting at his toes and Chris was sitting on Gary's   
  
stomach   
  
chatting, "Get up. Get up."   
  
"Jillian, would you please help me? They're driving me crazy. Okay I'm awake   
  
already.   
  
Jillian, would you please help me?"   
  
"Okay. Chris, I think Gary's awake now," said Jillian trying to control her   
  
laughter. "So   
  
please get off of him. You grab Lucky and I'll get the cat."   
  
"Oh do I have to?" Chris wanted to know.   
  
"Yes you have to. Gary is not a trampoline for you to bounce on, so please do as   
  
I say and   
  
get down," said Jillian   
  
"Okay, come on Lucky, Gary's awake now," said Chris.   
  
"You too," Jillian said to the cat as she lifted him off of Gary and put him on   
  
the floor.   
  
Gary sat up on the couch and gave a sigh of relief.   
  
"Good morning Gary," said Jillian as she sat down beside him and gave him a good   
  
morning kiss.   
  
Gary returned the morning kiss with one of his own.   
  
"Good morning, " said Gary still trying to recover from his ordeal.   
  
"Well how did you like your wake up committee?" asked Jillian trying to compress   
  
her   
  
laughter.   
  
"Well I prefer an alarm clock," said Gary. " It's a little less dangerous."   
  
Lucky was sitting on the floor, his tail was wagging and he was barking up a   
  
storm.   
  
"Woof! Woof!"   
  
"Oh Lucky we don't need any comment from the peanut gallery," said Jillian.   
  
"Woof! Hooooooooooool!"   
  
"Hey that's enough, every body is awake now. Okay little fellow? You don't have   
  
to keep   
  
it up, so stop all ready," said Jillian.   
  
Gary sat on the couch. He was trying really hard to compress his laughter, but   
  
was having   
  
a really difficult job of doing so.   
  
"Okay, Buster, what's so funny?" asked Jillian.   
  
Gary was laughing so hard by this time that tears were streaming down his face   
  
and he   
  
was having trouble forming the words that were in his throat.   
  
"Well?" asked Jillian.   
  
" Well uh you see uh," Gary was try to talk though his laughter. "It's just so   
  
funny, that   
  
you are trying to get Lucky to stop barking and the more you try, the more he   
  
barks,"   
  
roared Gary. Jillian could no longer control the laughter inside of her and let   
  
it out.   
  
"Oh come on you nut, we have to get ready to go and see Allison," said Jillian.   
  
"Okay," said Gary.   
  
Gary got up from the couch and walked over and kissed Jillian passionately on   
  
the lips.   
  
Jillian return his kiss with so much emotion, that Gary fell even more in love   
  
with her and   
  
her in love with him.   
  
Jillian wanted to stay in Gary's arms, but she knew that they had to get ready   
  
to go.   
  
"Gary, we really have to get ready. Allison is asking about the angel that save   
  
her from the   
  
big scary hole," said Jillian.   
  
"An angel? I'm no angel. I was just at the right place at the right time," said   
  
Gary.   
  
"Oh yes Allison is right, you are an angel, you saved my niece's life and that   
  
makes you an   
  
angel in my eyes too."   
  
Gary face turned three shades of red. "Okay if you and Allison want to think I'm   
  
an angel I   
  
won't argue with you, but I'm just a regular guy that just happened to be there   
  
because I   
  
gave a lift to Allison's and Chris's gorgeous aunt." said Gary.   
  
Now it was Jillian 's turn to blush. She could feel the redness creep up her   
  
neck and goose   
  
bumps all over her body.   
  
"Oh Gary I love you." At that she wrapped her arms around the back of his head   
  
and   
  
pulled him down to kiss his lips.   
  
After the kiss Gary whispered in her ear that he loved her too and returned her   
  
kissed with   
  
so much love that they could feel it in their hearts.   
  
"Hey you two stop all that mushy stuff so we can get ready," said Chris with a   
  
look of   
  
discust.   
  
"Okay Chris. Gary, Chris and I are going to go up and get ready, you can get   
  
ready after   
  
us," said Jillian.   
  
Gary nodded his head in agreement and planted one more kiss on Jillian 's lips   
  
before   
  
Jillian went up stairs.   
  
Gary found himself alone with Lucky and Cat. Glaring at Cat he said. "Don't get   
  
any ideas   
  
that you are going to play with my feet when we get home buster."   
  
Cat just looked up at Gary and then proceeded to wash himself.   
  
"Oh Boy," said Gary as he stared at the cat.   
  
Part 14   
  
Bernie and Chuck arrived at the scene around 8:18 A.M This was plenty of time   
  
to stop   
  
what was about to take place.   
  
"Okay this is the place, now what's the next move?" Bernie asked Chuck.   
  
"Well I guess we just wait?" answered Chuck.   
  
As soon as Chuck had given his answer, a small boy around 10, with brown hair,   
  
wearing   
  
blue jeans and a red shirt, came out of the house at 505 Canal Street. He was   
  
pushing a   
  
brand new red 10-speed bike. This was where the whole event was to take place.   
  
"Okay, there's the first boy. I wonder where the other boy is?" asked Bernie.   
  
As if on clue, the second boy came into view. He was a teenager, maybe 14, with   
  
dark   
  
curly hair and an olive complexion. He was wearing a pair of pants that looked   
  
to be 2   
  
sizes too big and a white t - shirt. He also looked like he was looking for   
  
trouble.   
  
" I guess I better go and see if I can talk this kid out of what he's planning   
  
to do," said   
  
Chuck   
  
"You, I don't think so, Marissa told me the last time you tried that, you got a   
  
gun pointed   
  
at you and your car was also stolen," said Bernie.   
  
"Well that was then, this is now, besides I know what I did wrong and I will   
  
handle this   
  
problem better. Hey besides we don't have time to argue. Well here I go, wish me   
  
luck,"   
  
said Chuck.   
  
"Okay, good luck, but I think I should be the one," said Bernie.   
  
Chuck just shook his head at Bernie, (thinking that, boy no one has any faith in   
  
me) and   
  
began walking towards the teenager. Taking a quick look at the paper, Chuck   
  
noticed   
  
that the boy's name was Manuel Diego.   
  
"Hey Manuel!" shouted Chuck   
  
Manuel turned around at the sound of his name. Who could be calling him, the   
  
voice   
  
didn't sound familiar to him and he was wondering who it could be.   
  
"Over here Manuel" said Chuck.   
  
Manuel looked up to see a man walking towards him. A man who looked to be in his   
  
mid   
  
30's with receding light brown hair and medium height. Manuel knew he never seen   
  
this   
  
man before and wonder how he knew his name.   
  
"Hey man, how do you know my name?" asked Manuel.   
  
"That's not important. What is important, is that you don't go through with what   
  
you are   
  
planning," answered Chuck.   
  
"What makes you think I'm planning anything?" asked Manuel.   
  
"I know you're thinking about stealing that little boy's bicycle?" said Chuck as   
  
he pointed   
  
to the young boy on the porch.   
  
Manuel was shocked. He couldn't believe that this stranger knew what he was   
  
planning   
  
to do.   
  
"Well what if I was? Look at where he lives, his father could afford a dozen   
  
bikes, so why   
  
can't I have that one? Hey man I need that bike," said Manuel.   
  
"Why, do you need that bike?" asked Chuck.   
  
"Because, I want to give it to my little brother, Jose, for his birthday. He   
  
want's a bike just   
  
like that and Mom can't afford to get it for him, even though she's working two   
  
jobs. Ever   
  
since our father left us, my mother has had trouble making ends meet," said   
  
Manuel, with   
  
tears streaming down his cheeks .   
  
"I'm really sorry to hear about your father, I know that must have been a   
  
terrible blow to   
  
your family, but don't you think your mother has enough problems? Do you think   
  
she   
  
would like to get a call from the police station, telling her that her oldest   
  
boy was arrested   
  
for stealing?" asked Chuck.   
  
"No, but I only have 75 dollars I earned by running a few errands. That won't   
  
buy a decent   
  
bike," sobbed Manuel.   
  
"Tell you what, I know where there is a thrift shop that sells bikes for 40   
  
dollars and up. I   
  
promise you will find a decent bike in there to give your brother for his   
  
birthday. And that   
  
way no one gets hurt. What do you say?" asked Chuck .   
  
"Okay," said Manuel wiping a tear off his cheek. Where is this place? "   
  
"Come on, we will take you there. My name is Chuck and this is Bernie."   
  
"Hi Chuck and Bernie," said Manuel.   
  
"Hi," said Bernie   
  
Chuck walked over to his car and opened the door for Manuel to get in. Ten   
  
minutes later   
  
they were in front of Joe's thrift shop.   
  
"Well let's go in," said Bernie.   
  
The three of them entered the store. At the counter was a man in his early 60's   
  
with salt   
  
and pepper hair, with a dark completion.   
  
"Hey, Chuck, it's really nice to see you," said Joe.   
  
"You know this guy? asked Bernie.   
  
"Well sure, Chuck and I have been friends for quite a few years, right Chucky?"   
  
"Yeah, Joey, we sure have. Hey Joey, this is Manuel and he's looking for a bike   
  
to give to   
  
his brother for his birthday."   
  
"Hi Manuel. How much money do you have to spend?" asked Joe.   
  
Manuel liked this person. He felt that he was kind and could be trusted.   
  
"75 dollars sir." answered Manuel   
  
"Well, I think we can find a nice bike at that price, maybe you will even have   
  
some left   
  
over to get your mother something nice. How would you like that?" asked Joe.   
  
"I think that would be awesome sir, " answered Manuel .   
  
"Call me Joey. Now let's find you that bike," said Joey .   
  
Manuel started to follow Joey, but then turned around to face Chuck and Bernie.   
  
"Thank you for talking me out of what I was planning to do and bringing me   
  
here," said   
  
Manuel.   
  
"You're welcome, just stay out of trouble and be a big help to your mother,"   
  
said Chuck.   
  
"I will," said Manuel and with that he followed Joey to where the bikes were   
  
kept.   
  
Chuck and Bernie walk out the door and to Chuck's car.   
  
"Well that's one good deed. Now what else does the paper have for us?" asked   
  
Chuck.   
  
Bernie looked at Chuck. " I must admit you did a swell job there. Gary would be   
  
proud,"   
  
said Bernie.   
  
"Thanks. Now let's see what's next," said Chuck "Oh boy. There's a small boy on   
  
Dexter   
  
street, who loses his life. He get's hit by a car, while playing a dangerous   
  
game of   
  
chicken," said Bernie.   
  
"How much time do we have before this happens?" asked Chuck.   
  
"About 20 minutes," answered Bernie.   
  
"Then we better get a move on," said Chuck.   
  
"Yeah, I'll handle this one, for personal reasons," said Bernie.   
  
Chuck shook his head and drove toward Dexter Street. He wondered what Bernie   
  
meant   
  
by personal, but didn't probe him for the answer. He figured he would find out   
  
soon   
  
enough.   
  
"Oh come on Kyle, don't be such a chicken," said a tall thin boy around 15.   
  
"Yeah," said another boy. " If you want to be part of this group, you have to   
  
play the   
  
chicken game."   
  
"But what if I don't get out of the way in time?" asked Kyle.   
  
"Well if you're afraid, I guess you can't be in this group of friends," answered   
  
the   
  
15-year-old boy.   
  
Chuck drove his car up to the corner and parked it.   
  
Both him and Bernie could see 3 or 4 teenage boys surrounding a much younger   
  
boy. He   
  
was small and a little on the heavy side, maybe 11 or 12. He had dark brown hair   
  
and wore   
  
a blue shirt with blue jean overalls.   
  
"Hey you boys!" yelled Bernie as he came towards them.   
  
The teenage boys took off as soon as they saw the strange man coming towards   
  
them.   
  
"Hey Kyle Martin, don't do what they are trying to bully you into doing," said   
  
Bernie.   
  
Kyle looked puzzled at the stranger. He knew he didn't know him, so how did he   
  
know his   
  
name?   
  
"I know you don't know me, but I'm here to tell you that playing chicken is a   
  
very   
  
dangerous game. You could get hurt, maybe even killed. I don't think your   
  
mother would   
  
be too happy if she lost you in this way. Do you?"   
  
Kyle continued to stare at the stranger. He wasn't sure what to say. Finally he   
  
found his   
  
voice..   
  
"You, don't understand," sobbed Kyle. "I don't have very many friends and they   
  
promised   
  
to be my friends if I do this."   
  
"Kyle, with friends like that, you don't need any enemies," said Chuck   
  
"Chuck's right Kyle, no true friend would make you do something that dangerous.   
  
I am   
  
sure there are lots of kids who would like to be friends with you and wouldn't   
  
expect you   
  
to do something like this," said Bernie.   
  
"Yeah, besides you just made a couple of friends," said Chuck.   
  
"I have?" asked Kyle.   
  
"Well sure, Bernie and me," answered Chuck.   
  
Kyle's face turned into a bright smile. He was glad to have met Bernie and Chuck   
  
and was   
  
grateful to them for saving his life.   
  
"Bernie and Chuck, do you really think I can make friends?" asked Kyle.   
  
"Absolutely," said Bernie. "There is no reason with your charm. Why not?"   
  
"You just have to have more faith in yourself, that's all," said Chuck.   
  
"Yeah you're right. I'm going to try real hard to make new friends and to stay   
  
away from   
  
boys or girls who are just being my friend for their personal games," said Kyle.   
  
"Good for you," said Bernie   
  
"Bye guys and thanks," said Kyle. And at that he walked away.   
  
Chuck and Bernie waved good bye as Kyle walked away.   
  
Chuck and Bernie walked back to Chuck's car and Chuck opened the driver's side   
  
and got   
  
in. He waited for Bernie to enter the passenger side of the car. He started   
  
the engine and   
  
drove toward McGinty's. Driving along he decided to ask Bernie the question that   
  
was on   
  
his mind.   
  
"Hey Bernie what did you mean by personal reasons for wanting to handle this   
  
case?"   
  
asked Chuck.   
  
Bernie looked at Chuck, he wasn't sure how to answerthe question that Chuck had   
  
just   
  
asked, but he decided to try and do just that.   
  
"Well, Chuck, when Gary was that age, he also played a foolish game of chicken.   
  
I thank   
  
God it was me that came around the corner of our street and not some hot rod. I   
  
was able   
  
to stop, but it sure scared the willies out of me," said Bernie.   
  
"What happened after that?" asked Chuck.   
  
"Lois and I made sure he was alright and then we grounded him for a month for   
  
pulling   
  
such a stupid stunt.   
  
"Oh, I was just wondering," said Chuck, and they both remained quiet for the   
  
rest of the   
  
drive.   
  
Part 15   
  
"Mommy? When is Aunt Jillian, Chris and my angel going to get here?" asked   
  
Allison.   
  
Lorraine looked at her daughter with loving eyes. She was also wondering when   
  
they   
  
would arrive.   
  
"I'm sure they will be here before you know it sweetie. Daddy went to called   
  
Aunt Jillian,   
  
he should be back soon. Do you want some ice-cream while you wait for them?"   
  
asked   
  
Lorraine.   
  
"Oh yes Mommy and can I have strawberry? Please," said Allison.   
  
"Absolutely," said Lorraine. " I will ask a nurse to bring you some. Okay?"   
  
"Okay," answered Allison.   
  
Wayne had returned to the room and walked over to his wife and daughter.   
  
"Daddy are they coming?" asked Allison enthusiastically.   
  
"Yes, Love Bug. I just called Aunt Jillian and they will be here soon."   
  
"Wayne, I'm going down to the nurses' station and see about getting her some   
  
strawberry   
  
ice-cream. I will be right back,"said Lorraine.   
  
"Okay, honey, Love Bug and I will just sit here and keep each other company.   
  
Right Love   
  
Bug?" asked Wayne.   
  
"Right Daddy" answered Allison with a big grin on her face.   
  
"Okay. I'll be back soon," said Lorraine.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
"Come on Chris honey, you have to get a move on, Allison is waiting and Gary has   
  
to get   
  
cleaned up too you know. So hurry up and get dressed and then come down stairs.   
  
Okay?" said Jillian.   
  
" I'm almost ready," said Chris. "I just have to put on my socks and shoes."   
  
"Okay, but please hurry so Gary can clean up too," said Jillian.   
  
"Okay," answered Chris.   
  
Thirty minutes later, the threesome was ready to go. Gary had Cat in his arms   
  
and Jillian   
  
was making sure that everything was secured and in it's place.   
  
"Well everything seem's to be in order, so I guess we better get a move on,"   
  
said Allison   
  
"Wait. What's Gary going to put the cat in?" asked Chris.   
  
Gary knew that Cat would ride in back with him with out a cage, but he also knew   
  
that   
  
Jillian and Chris didn't know.   
  
"Well, I don't have anything to put him in," answered Gary.   
  
"Aunt Jillian? Couldn't we let Gary uses Taffy's old cage?" asked Chris.   
  
"Who's Taffy?" asked Gary.   
  
"Taffy is a cat they had, that died about a year ago. She was Butchy's sister.   
  
She came   
  
down with pneumonia and died from it. Lorraine and Wayne paid Doctor Logan, the   
  
local   
  
Vet, hundreds of dollars to try and save her, but she didn't make it," answered   
  
Jillian.   
  
"Yeah. Allison cried for quite awhile, because Taffy was her favorite cat," said   
  
Chris   
  
"Oh, I'm really sorry to heard about Taffy, but do you think that Allison would   
  
want me to   
  
use her cat's old cage?" asked Gary   
  
"You know, I don't think she would mind it in the least. After all it's her   
  
angel that is   
  
borrowing it," said Jillian with a smile that melted Gary's heart.   
  
Gary returned the smile and agreed to borrow Taffy's cage.   
  
"Chris, run out to the barn and get Taffy's cage," said Jillian.   
  
"Okay," said Chris and was off in a flash to retrieve Taffy's cage.   
  
Gary looked down at Cat, who was resting comfortably in his arms. He wasn't sure   
  
how   
  
the feline would take to the cage, but he was hoping that everything would work   
  
out.   
  
"Cat, I know you don't like being caged up, but please go a long with me this   
  
time. So I   
  
can get you back home safely and Jillian and Chris won't start wondering about   
  
you," said   
  
Gary.   
  
Cat just looked up at Gary with a look of understanding. He wasn't crazy about   
  
being put   
  
into that box as he referred to it, but for the sake of his and Gary's new found   
  
friends, he   
  
would cooperate this once.   
  
"I found it," said Chris and he ran into the living room.   
  
Gary took the cage from Chris and placed it on the floor.   
  
"Okay, Buddy, let's put you in, so we can get going. Allison is probably   
  
wondering what   
  
happened to us," said Gary.   
  
Cat went in without any trouble and Gary picked up the cage and headed out the   
  
door,   
  
with Jillian and Chris.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Francine Baylor was making her rounds and decided to check on the little girl   
  
that was   
  
brought in the night before, the one that had fallen into the well. She located   
  
her room and   
  
walked in.   
  
"Hi everyone," said Francine as she entered the room.   
  
"Hi there. Allison do you remember Dr. Baylor?" asked Wayne.   
  
Allison looked at the tall lady across the room. She did remember her and   
  
wasn't too sure   
  
she wanted her in the room.   
  
"Hi Allison. How are you feeling this morning?" Francine asked.   
  
Allison continued to stare at Dr. Baylor. She still wasn't sure whether to speak   
  
to her or   
  
not.   
  
"Love Bug, Dr. Baylor is talking to you. So I think it would be nice if you   
  
answered her.   
  
What do you think?" asked Wayne.   
  
Allison looked at her father and then back to Dr. Baylor.   
  
"I fine, thank you," she finally answered.   
  
"Well I'm glad that you are feeling better. You were one scared little girl   
  
yesterday and I   
  
know it seemed like I was hurting you and I am very sorry about that," said   
  
Francine.   
  
"That's okay," said Allison. " My Mommy went to get me some strawberry ice-cream   
  
and   
  
my Aunt Jillian and Chris and my angel will be here soon.   
  
"Oh. Your angel huh?" asked Francine.   
  
"Yeah, his name is Gary and he helped Daddy get me out of the big hole," said   
  
Allison.   
  
"Oh, I see, but wouldn't that make your daddy an angel too," asked Francine.   
  
"No, my Daddy is my hero, and God sent Gary to help Daddy, because even heroes   
  
need   
  
help," said Allison.   
  
"I see. Well I hope your angel get's here soon," said Francine.   
  
At that moment, Lorraine returned to the room with Allison's ice cream. She   
  
walked over   
  
to Allison's bed and handed her the ice-cream and then turned to Dr. Baylor.   
  
"Thank you Dr. Baylor, for everything you did for Allison last night" said   
  
Lorraine. "Is Dr.   
  
Murdock going to be in to see her today?"   
  
"You're welcome Mrs. Porter and Dr. Murdock is in surgery this morning, but as   
  
soon as   
  
he is finished he will be in to see Allison," said Francine.   
  
"Okay, that's fine," said Lorraine.   
  
"Well, I have to continue my rounds. I'll check back with you later. Okay   
  
sweetie?"   
  
Francine asked.   
  
"Okay," answered Allison.   
  
As Francine left the room and started down the hall she was stopped by Jillian,   
  
Gary, and   
  
Chris.   
  
"Excuse me, can you tell us which room Allison Porter is in?" Jillian asked.   
  
"Oh, you must be her Aunt Jillian and her brother Chris," said Francine. " Yes   
  
I can tell   
  
you which room she's in. Room 209, first bed."   
  
Looking at Gary, Francine could see why Allison was calling him an angel,   
  
because she   
  
sure thought he looked like one.   
  
"You must, be Gary," said Francine.   
  
"Yes, I'm Gary."   
  
"Well all I can say, is that you are one sexy angel. Mmm, Mmm," said Francine as   
  
she   
  
started to walk down the hall.   
  
Gary's face turned a scarlet red and he felt hot all over.   
  
Jillian loved to see him blush, and thought it would be a good time to tease him   
  
about it.   
  
"Hey sexy angel, let's go, Allison is waiting," said Jillian with a silly grin   
  
on her face.   
  
Gary thought the grin on Jillian's face was so adorable, God he loved this   
  
woman. He   
  
couldn't believe he fell in love with her in just one day. 'If this is a dream,'   
  
he thought, 'I   
  
hope I never wake up.'   
  
"Hey you two, come on let's go all ready. I want to see Allison," said Chris.   
  
"All right Chris, we're coming," said Jillian.   
  
All three walked down the hall towards Allison's room. They finally reached 209   
  
and   
  
entered the room.   
  
"Mommy! Mommy! They 're here," said Allison as Chris, Jillian and her angel   
  
walked in   
  
the door.   
  
As soon as Chris saw his little sister he ran over and gave her a big hug.   
  
"Boy that's something we don't see too often," laughed Wayne. "Any other time   
  
your   
  
mother and I ask you to hug Allison, you say yuck, that sissy stuff."   
  
"That was different, she didn't get hurt those other times," said Chris. "I'm   
  
sure glad that   
  
you are all right Allison. Lucky and I didn't mean for you to get hurt."   
  
"I know," said Allison as she hugged Chris back.   
  
Jillian walked over to the other side of Allison's bed and took her good hand.   
  
"How are you doing sweetie?" asked Jillian   
  
"Okay. Is that my angel standing over there?" asked Allison.   
  
Gary was standing in the doorway, waiting for Jillian and Chris to greet   
  
Allison, so he   
  
could greet her too.   
  
"Well aren't you going to come over and say hello?" asked Jillian, as she looked   
  
over at   
  
Gary.   
  
"Yeah, I was just waiting my turn," said Gary and at that he walked over to   
  
Allison's side.   
  
Jillian stepped aside so Gary could take Allison's hand.   
  
"Hi honey, I am really glad I was there to help you and your daddy yesterday,"   
  
said Gary   
  
as he smiled at Allison.   
  
It was not easy with her broken arm, but Allison was determined to give her   
  
angel one   
  
heck of a big bear hug.   
  
"I love you Gary, thank you for helping my Daddy and Valentine to save me from   
  
that big   
  
hole," said Allison   
  
Tears were beginning to form in Gary's eyes. He was so glad that this little   
  
girl was okay.   
  
"You're welcome sweetie," said Gary. "Any time."   
  
"I want to thank you too," said Lorraine as she hugged Gary.   
  
"Me too buddy," added Wayne and shook Gary's hand.   
  
Jillian walked over, threw her arms around Gary and planted a kiss on his lips.   
  
"That's my thank you, for rescuing my niece," said Jillian and then she kissed   
  
him again.   
  
Gary returned the kiss with all the passion that he had.   
  
"Hey you two, you're supposed to be visiting Allison, not playing kissy face,"   
  
said Chris   
  
with a disgusting look.   
  
"Chris, Aunt Jillian was just thanking my angel. Right Aunt Jillian?" asked   
  
Allison.   
  
"Right, Allison, that's all I was doing," said Jillian and at that she kissed   
  
Gary again.   
  
"Yuck!" said Chris. "That's sissy stuff."   
  
At that everybody started to laugh.   
  
Part 16   
  
Lorraine was standing by the door, watching while Jillian, Chris and Gary had   
  
their visit   
  
with Allison. She knew that Gary would be leaving soon and wondered what Jillian   
  
was   
  
going to do.   
  
"Jillian, could we please go for a walk? I would like to talk to you about   
  
something." said   
  
Lorraine.   
  
"Okay, Gary and Chris can visit withAllison while we are gone." said Jillian.   
  
"Okay. Wayne. Jillian and I are going to get some flesh air. We'll be back   
  
soon," said   
  
Lorraine.   
  
"Sure honey, we'll hold the fort down here. Right guys?" asked Wayne.   
  
"Right," said Gary, Chris and Allison together.   
  
Lorraine and Jillian stepped out side and walked to the back of the hospital. In   
  
the back   
  
was a beautiful flower garden. Lorraine found a bench and she and Jillian sat   
  
down.   
  
"Jillian, Gary is going to be leaving soon. I know you two have fallen in love   
  
with each   
  
other. What do you plan to do? Are you just going to let him drive away?" asked   
  
Lorraine.   
  
Jillian looked at her sister, Jillian loved her very much and always welcomed   
  
her advice.   
  
"Oh, Lorraine, I never thought I could fall in love with a man in just one day,   
  
but I have   
  
and I don't ever want it to end. I love Gary so much that it hurts and I am so   
  
afraid that   
  
after today I will never see him again," sobbed Jillian.   
  
"Then what are you going to do about it?" asked Lorraine.   
  
"I don't know. You and Wayne need me here," said Jillian as she continued to   
  
cry.   
  
"Jillian, Wayne and I aren't going anywhere. With Allison's arm broken, she is   
  
going to   
  
need us here and Chris needs us now too. Besides Wayne and I have made   
  
arrangement   
  
with the other farmer to have a meeting to decide what to do about the Baker's   
  
Farm. So   
  
why don't you ride back with Gary? You can check on Judy and Roger Lamont and   
  
see   
  
how that dog is doing. The one you and Gary found laying in the road," said   
  
Lorraine.   
  
"Lorraine, do you really think he will take me with him?" asked Jillian.   
  
"If Gary loves you, as much as you love him, you bet your sweet life he will.   
  
You can go   
  
with him as far as to where your car is being fixed and then make some   
  
arrangement to   
  
get together soon. Jillian please don't let this wonderful man drive out of your   
  
life forever.   
  
You may regret it if you do." said Lorraine.   
  
Jillian threw her arms around her sister and held her tight. She knew Lorraine   
  
was right   
  
and was determined to keep Gary in her life.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
"Gary, would you wind up my new music box my Mommy bought me. It plays my   
  
favorite   
  
song. Do you want to know what my favorite song is Gary?" asked Allison.   
  
"Well of course I do. What is your favorite song?" asked Gary as he took the   
  
music box   
  
to wind it up.   
  
"It's Teddy Bear Picnic. Do you know that song Gary? It goes like this, 'Picnic   
  
time for   
  
teddy bears, the little teddy bears are having a lovely time today'. Do you   
  
know it Gary?"   
  
asked Allison.   
  
"I certainly do," answered Gary.   
  
"Will you sing it with me?" asked Allison.   
  
"I want to sing it to," said Chris.   
  
"Okay, but I warn you. I don't have a very good singing voice," said Gary.   
  
"That's alright neither does Daddy, but he sings," said Allison.   
  
"Yeah, Daddy always says, "To sing anytime you want, even if you're not a very   
  
good   
  
singer. Don't let that stop you from enjoying music and singing," added Chris.   
  
"Okay let's give it a whirl," said Gary.   
  
Wayne sat on a chair by the closet and listened to his two children and Gary   
  
singing to the   
  
Teddy Bear Picnic.   
  
He loved to see his children having such a good time and thought that Gary was a   
  
terrific   
  
person.   
  
"See Gary, wasn't that fun?" asked Allison.   
  
"You didn't sing that bad. I thought you had a lovely voice. Didn't he Daddy?"   
  
asked   
  
Allison.   
  
"Yes Love Bug, Gary really did have a nice singing voice."   
  
"Gary, where do you live?" asked Allison.   
  
"I live in Chicago, sweetie," answered Gary.   
  
"Chicago!" screamed Chris. "You live in Chicago? Allison did you heard that? "   
  
Allison was so happy that she was bouncing up and down on her bed. "Hooray! Now   
  
Aunt Jillian and Gary can be together," yelled Allison and Chris together.   
  
Allison continued to bounce happily on her bed and Chris was dancing around the   
  
room.   
  
"Daddy did you hear that?" asked Allison.   
  
"Yes, I did," answered Wayne.   
  
Looking at Gary he noticed that he looked a little confused.   
  
"Gary they're happy that you live in Chicago, because in a few weeks Jillian is   
  
moving   
  
there, to open a dentist office." said Wayne.   
  
"See you don't have to say good bye now," said Allison.   
  
"Boy, I can't wait to tell Aunt Jillian the good news," said Chris.   
  
"No! I'm going to tell Aunt Jillian," whined Allison. " Gary's my angel, so   
  
there. "   
  
"Okay you two, you can both tell Aunt Jillian," said Wayne.   
  
Gary was sitting there, trying to let it all sink in. Now he knew the real   
  
reason why the   
  
paper let him have the day off. It was so he could meet Jillian and find a love   
  
he never   
  
thought possible. It was true, Gary and Jillian were going to be together.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Jillian and Lorraine were walking back to Allison's room, as they walked in   
  
they could   
  
hear Allison and Chris chanting over and over again, "Aunt Jillian and Gary can   
  
be   
  
together, Aunt Jillian and Gary can be together."   
  
"What are they talking about?" asked Jillian.   
  
"I'll tell you," said Chris excitedly.   
  
"No! Mommy I want to tell Aunt Jillian!" cried Allison.   
  
"I tell you what, why don't we let Gary tell Aunt Jillian. How does that   
  
sound?" asked   
  
Lorraine.   
  
Both Allison and Chris agreed to let Gary tell Jillian the wonderful news.   
  
Jillian turned around and looked at Gary, Gary walked over and took her in his   
  
arms and   
  
held her close to his body.   
  
"What do they mean?" asked Jillian, as she looked up into Gary's mud puddle   
  
green eyes.   
  
"They told me that you are a dentist, and you are going to be opening an office   
  
in   
  
Chicago, well guess where I live," said Gary with a smile that lit up his face.   
  
"Chicago!" screamed Jillian. "You live in Chicago? "   
  
Gary nodded his head and began to kiss Jillian. The kiss was long and Jillian   
  
was   
  
breathless and dizzy with love when it was over. She couldn't believe that she   
  
and Gary   
  
were going to be together. Lorraine was right, everything was going to work out.   
  
Love   
  
had a way of doing just that.   
  
Gary looked over at Wayne and Lorraine. He really liked them and was very happy   
  
to   
  
have met them and was sure that he would see them again.   
  
"Thank you for everything," said Gary.   
  
"No, we thank you for being there when Allison got hurt, you were a Godsend Gary   
  
Hobson." said Lorraine   
  
"Hey you come back to see us soon. Okay?" added Wayne.   
  
Lorraine looked at her sister and gave her the 'go ahead and ask him' nod.   
  
Jillian understood what Lorraine was trying to tell her and turned to Gary.   
  
"Gary, I have to pick up my car, so would you like to have some company on the   
  
way   
  
back?" asked Jillian.   
  
Gary looked at Jillian. There was nothing more in the world that he wanted,   
  
having Jillian   
  
ride back with him made his heart beat with pure delight.   
  
"Of course you can ride back with me. In fact I was going to ask you if you   
  
wanted to   
  
come along. I love you Jillian and I can't wait for the time that you and I can   
  
be together in   
  
Chicago, so I want you with me as long as possible, because we will be apart   
  
until that   
  
day," said Gary and he kissed her tenderly on the lips.   
  
Jillian soaked in the tenderness of Gary's kiss. She was determined to make   
  
every moment   
  
count until she could be together with her man again.   
  
"Hey you two, aren't you going to say good bye to Allison and me?" Chris asked.   
  
Gary walked over to where Chris and Allison were, sitting down on the chair, he   
  
looked at   
  
them both.   
  
"Hey you two, I'm going to miss you both so much," said Gary.   
  
"I don't want you to go," said Allison as she reached up to give Gary a hug.   
  
"You're my   
  
angel, please don't go, I love you Gary," said Allison as tears flowed down her   
  
small face.   
  
Tears were beginning to form in Gary's eyes too. He hated to see Allison so   
  
unhappy.   
  
"Allison sweetie, I love you too, and believe me I would stay if I could, but my   
  
home is in   
  
Chicago, but don't you cry. I promise we will see each other again real soon.   
  
Okay   
  
sweetie?" Gary held Allison in a loving embrace.   
  
"Yeah Allison, don't cry. Gary loves Aunt Jillian, so maybe someday they'll get   
  
married,"   
  
said Chris.   
  
Allison's face lit up like a Christmas tree.   
  
"If you married Aunt Jillian, you'll be mine and Chris' uncle. Uncle Gary, I   
  
like that," said   
  
Allison.   
  
"Hey, I like the sound of that too," said Gary.   
  
"Well you two finish your good byes, so Aunt Jillian and Gary can get on the   
  
road," said   
  
Lorraine.   
  
"Bye Gary," said Allison and Chris together.   
  
"Bye you two," said Gary and hugged them both.   
  
"You both be good and Chris you take real good care of your little sister."   
  
"I will. I promise I won't let her fall in no more holes," said Chris as he   
  
hugged his little   
  
sister.   
  
"You, know with a brother like you to protect her, I'm sure she will be just   
  
fine."   
  
"Well I guess this is it," said Gary.   
  
"You drive safely, and we will see you again real soon," said Lorraine. "Jillian   
  
called me   
  
when you get back to South Bend."   
  
"I will Lorraine, bye and good luck with the Baker's Farm," said Jillian.   
  
"Thanks. You take care," said Wayne.   
  
"We will," said Gary and Jillian and at that they left the room waving good- bye   
  
and   
  
heading towards the doors to the main lobby.   
  
Part 17   
  
Gary and Jillian left the hospital and walked arm and arm over to Bernie's   
  
truck. Gary   
  
opened the door to the passenger side of the car, so Jillian could get in, then   
  
he kissed her   
  
and closed the door behind her. Going around to the driver's side, he looked in   
  
the back   
  
window to make sure that Cat was still there.   
  
Cat stared back at Gary with his yellow eyes and stretched to lay down.   
  
"Okay Buddy," whispered Gary. I just wanted to make sure you were still here. Go   
  
back   
  
to sleep."   
  
Gary opened the door and climbed into the driver's seat.   
  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked Jillian.   
  
"Yes, but maybe you should call home first. It's nearly noon and you were   
  
supposed to be   
  
home by now ,"suggested Jillian.   
  
"Yeah, you're right, so many things came up. I better give them a call," said   
  
Gary.   
  
Gary dialed the number to McGinty's and waited for someone to answer.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Brriiiii! Briii   
  
Marissa felt around for the phone, she found it and picked it up.   
  
"Hello, McGinty's. How may I help you?" asked Marissa as she spoke into the   
  
phone.   
  
"Marissa, it's me," said Gary.   
  
"Gary, where are you? You should have been back by now," said Marissa, with a   
  
worried   
  
tone in her voice.   
  
"The good bye's took a while," said Gary. "Jillian and I are leaving now."   
  
"Jillian is coming with you?" asked Marissa.   
  
"Only 3/4's of the way. I'm taking her so she can pick up her car and so we can   
  
check in   
  
on the elderly couple that we helped and see how the dog, that we found on the   
  
road is   
  
getting along," said Gary.   
  
"You love her? Don't you?" asked Marissa.   
  
Gary looked over at Jillian, oh how he loved her.   
  
"Gary are you there?" asked Marissa.   
  
"Huh? " asked Gary.   
  
"Do you love her?" asked Marissa.   
  
"Yes, I do, Marissa. I really truly do," answered Gary.   
  
"Well, when will you be seeing her again?" asked Marissa.   
  
"Soon, in a few weeks, she will be moving to Chicago and will be opening up a   
  
new   
  
dentist office. She's a dentist Marissa. I'm really thinking about changing   
  
dentist's you   
  
know?" said Gary as he smiled at Jillian.   
  
"Boy, I bet you are," said Marissa.   
  
"Is that Gary?" asked Lois as she walked into the office, after being up stairs   
  
in Gary's   
  
loft.   
  
"Yes," said Marissa and she handed Lois the phone   
  
"Gary, honey is everything alright?" asked Lois.   
  
"Your father, Marissa, Chuck and I were really starting to get worried. Where   
  
are you   
  
sweetie?" asked Lois.   
  
"I'm still in Little Creek, Indiana, but I'm on my way home now. Mom I'm sorry   
  
I worried   
  
every one, but like I told Marissa, the good bye's took longer then we thought."   
  
"Oh, will you being seeing Jillian again?" asked Lois.   
  
"Yes, Mom," Gary said with happiness. "She is going to be moving to Chicago in   
  
a few   
  
weeks, and we will get together then."   
  
"Oh sweetie, I'm so happy for you. Will your father and I get to meet her?"   
  
asked Lois   
  
hopefully.   
  
"Yes Mom, you and Dad will get to meet her," said Gary. "She's a dentist and is   
  
going to   
  
be opening a dentist's office."   
  
"Okay sweetie. When do you think you'll get here?" asked Lois.   
  
"I think around 4:00, so please ask Dad and Chuck to handle the paper a little   
  
while   
  
longer. Okay Mom?" asked Gary.   
  
"Will do sweetie, see you soon. I love you," said Lois.   
  
"Love you too Mom. See you in a few hours. Bye Mom," said Gary.   
  
"Bye sweetie."   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Gary started the car and pulled out of the hospital parking garage and soon he   
  
and Jillian   
  
were on their way.   
  
Jillian watched out the window as the world breezed by them. It was a gorgeous   
  
afternoon   
  
and Jillian just loved the wind whipping through her hair. As Gary continued to   
  
drive,   
  
Jillian thought to herself. Just a little more than 24 hours ago, she didn't   
  
know this sweet   
  
loving man that was sitting next to her. She nearly laughed out loud, when she   
  
thought of   
  
what she called her car when it broke down early yesterday morning. Gee, if that   
  
piece of   
  
junk hadn't of broken down, I never would have met Gary and fallen in love with   
  
him.   
  
Besides what would have happened to Allison if my car wouldn't have broken down?   
  
Sure   
  
she would have been saved, but it would have taken a lot longer and Gary was so   
  
good to   
  
her and she really did love her angel. Thank you God for that piece of junk that   
  
sent Gary   
  
to me, Jillian prayed. Suddenly Jillian was shook out of her thoughts, for she   
  
felt   
  
something leaping into her lap, looking down she saw Cat sitting on her lap and   
  
looking   
  
up at her.   
  
"Hey boy, how did you get out of the cage?" asked Jillian as she stroked Cat's   
  
fur.   
  
Gary looked over and saw Cat sitting on Jillian's lap.   
  
"Oh Boy," said Gary. " I guess I didn't close the door tight enough, I guess."   
  
"Gary, I saw you put him in there and the lock was secure, maybe he's part of a   
  
magic act   
  
or something and knows how to get out of cages." said Jillian.   
  
"Oh yeah a regular Houdini," said Gary. "Look I'll pull to the side and put him   
  
back in the   
  
cage."   
  
"Oh no, you don't have to do that, he seems content just sitting here with me.   
  
Right boy?"   
  
asked Jillian.   
  
Cat looked up at Gary as if to say, 'I'll be good, you won't even know I'm   
  
here.' Gary   
  
agreed to let Cat stay on Jillian's lap and reach over and stroked him on back   
  
of the ear.   
  
"Okay boy, you don't have to go into that cage if you don't want to, but   
  
remember, the   
  
lady is already taken. Okay boy?" said Gary as he smiled his most gorgeous smile   
  
at Jillian.   
  
Jillian return the smile, with all the love she felt for her man and lean over   
  
and kissed him   
  
on the cheek.   
  
"Hey handsome are you getting hungry?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Yeah, I could eat," answered Gary. "Would you like to stop some where?"   
  
"Yes, I'm famished. I just saw a sign for Hamburger Heaven. It was a mile back.   
  
It said to   
  
get off of exit 15. So why don't we get off and go check it out?" asked   
  
Jillian.   
  
"Sounds good to me," said Gary. " I've never eaten there, but I heard their   
  
hamburgers are   
  
pretty good."   
  
"Well I've have eaten there and not only do they make great hamburgers, but they   
  
make   
  
the best onion rings you've ever tasted. They make them from scratch, and boy   
  
are they   
  
really good. I'm quite sure you will love this place," said Jillian.   
  
"Sounds great," said Gary. Let's go find this place. "   
  
Gary found exit 15 and drove off the intersection, after he drove around for a   
  
few minutes   
  
he finally spotted Hamburger Heaven and pulled into the drive through.   
  
"May I take your order please?" asked the girl at the microphone.   
  
"Yes, just a moment please," said Gary.   
  
"Okay, honey what would you like," asked Gary. "I want a hamburger, with mayo,   
  
lettuce, and tomatoes. Hold the pickle. I also want a large order of onion   
  
rings and a large   
  
Pepsi," said Jillian.   
  
"I'll have the same," added Gary.   
  
"Okay," said the girl. Come around the front.   
  
Gary pulled around the front, he paid for the meal and picked it up and then he   
  
thanked   
  
the server.   
  
Jillian noticed a small picnic table across the road, she turned to Gary and   
  
said "Gary, let's   
  
sit over there and eat our meal.   
  
"Good idea," said Gary, as he looked over to where Jillian was pointing.   
  
Jillian and Gary sat and ate their meal together in silence. Gary was watching   
  
the beautiful   
  
scene that was setting next to him. He thought back to the morning before when   
  
he found   
  
out that the paper gave him the day off. Boy how his parents, Chuck and Marissa   
  
fought   
  
with him to take the day off and enjoy himself. He really wasn't crazy about   
  
taking the day   
  
off, but he finally agreed and now he was certainly glad he did, for if he   
  
hadn't he never   
  
would have met this glorious women that was sitting next to him. He never   
  
thought he   
  
would ever find true love again, but found her he did and he had no intention of   
  
ever   
  
letting her go. She was the one that would make all his dreams come true and he   
  
was   
  
going to do anything to make sure her dreams came true too.   
  
"Hey, gorgeous, did you get enough to eat," asked Gary.   
  
"Yes I did and I am ready to get back on the road handsome," answered Jillian.   
  
Jillian and Gary cleaned up the picnic table and threw away the garbage in a   
  
near by trash   
  
can and headed back to the truck arm and arm.   
  
"Hey boy, here's a bite of hamburger for you," said Jillian as she gave Cat a   
  
couple of bites   
  
of hamburger.   
  
"Hey, I guess you were hungry too boy weren't you?"laughed Gary, as Cat gobbled   
  
up the   
  
meat.   
  
"Here boy, I have a bite for you too," said Gary and he tossed the meat to Cat,   
  
who ate it   
  
happily with a purr.   
  
Jillian and Gary entered into the truck and Gary started it. They left the area,   
  
with Gary's   
  
hand in hers.   
  
Part 18   
  
Judy Lamount was sitting in her husband's hospital room knitting a scarf for a   
  
close friend   
  
of her's. Roger, her husband was admitted to the St. Michael's hospital the day   
  
before   
  
when he suffered an epilepsy seizure. If it wasn't for that nice young couple,   
  
Roger may   
  
not have been here today. The doctor said it was really a bad one that he had,   
  
but he was   
  
doing much better today. Suddenly Roger started to stir which caused Judy to   
  
lower her   
  
knitting and to see if he was okay.   
  
"Roger, honey are you okay?" asked Judy, as she took her husband's hand.   
  
Roger looked up at his beautiful wife of 40 years and smiled at her to show her   
  
that he   
  
was fine.   
  
"Yes princess, I'm just dandy, I was just looking at the prettiest girl in the   
  
world, that's   
  
all." said Roger.   
  
"Oh, you, don't be silly, I'm sure that they're prettier girls in this world   
  
than I am," said   
  
Judy.   
  
"Nope, I took a poll and you are with out a doubt the prettiest," said Roger.   
  
"Okay honey if you say so. How are you feeling today?" asked Judy.   
  
"Well, I'm a little tried and I don't remember too much about yesterday, but I   
  
feel okay,"   
  
answered Roger.   
  
"Are you hungry?" asked Judy   
  
"Yes, I am," answered Roger.   
  
"Alright, I'll see about getting you some kind of a snack, I think it's too   
  
early for a meal.   
  
I'll be right back," said Judy. " You stay put, Okay?   
  
Roger smiled at his wife and nodded his head.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Gary and Jillian were looking for the road that would take them to St. Michael's   
  
Hospital.   
  
They were on their way to visit Roger and Judy Lamount. They were going to check   
  
in to   
  
see how Roger was doing after he suffered a seizure the day before.   
  
"There's the road Gary," said Jillian. "I remember the white house on the   
  
corner, it has a   
  
big bird house that looks like a small house, turn here.   
  
Gary saw the house that Jillian was referring to and turned at that corner. They   
  
soon   
  
spotted the hospital road sign and followed the arrow on the sign.   
  
"There it is," said Jillian. "Boy it's bigger than I thought. "   
  
Gary looked up at the hospital, he had to agree that it was a much larger   
  
building than he   
  
had remembered. He figured that they were too worried about Roger to see how big   
  
the   
  
building really was the first time they saw it.   
  
Jillian and Gary both exited the truck. Gary made sure that Cat was secure in   
  
the cat cage.   
  
Then Jillian and Gary walked towards the main entrance of the building.   
  
Walking inside, Jillian made her way over to the information desk and asked   
  
where   
  
Roger's room was.   
  
"Excuse me. Could you please tell me what room Roger Lamount is in? We're the   
  
ones   
  
that were with him and his wife, when they bought him in last night." said   
  
Jillian.   
  
The lady at the information desk looked up at Jillian   
  
"Mr. Lamount's room is on the 4th floor he's in room 404. You take the elevator   
  
up to the   
  
4th floor and turn right, you will see the waiting room, and his room is 2   
  
doors over on   
  
your right, "answered the lady.   
  
"Thank you," said Gary   
  
"Your welcome," answered the lady.   
  
Gary and Jillian entered the elevator and took it up to the 4th floor, a few   
  
minutes later   
  
they located room 404 and proceeded to walk in the door.   
  
"Hey you two, could you use a couple of visitor's?" asked Gary.   
  
Judy turned around to see the two people that helped her husband the day   
  
before.   
  
"Oh Gary and Jillian, we're so glad that you came. You two are just the nicest   
  
couple we   
  
have ever known," said Judy. "If it weren't for you two, Roger may not be here   
  
today.   
  
Thank you so much."   
  
At that Judy put her arms around Gary and hugged him tightly. She then turned   
  
to Jillian   
  
and gave her a hug also.   
  
Taking Jillian's hand, Judy took her over to her husband.   
  
"Gary, you can come over too," said Judy. "Roger, this is Gary and Judy. They   
  
were the   
  
ones that helped you and me when you became ill yesterday. They didn't have to,   
  
but they   
  
were both kind enough to go out of their way to help two total strangers. They   
  
were both   
  
God sent."   
  
Roger looked at both Jillian and Gary, he was having trouble finding the words   
  
to show   
  
his appreciation for what they did for him and his wife. Taking Jillian's hand   
  
he started to   
  
tell them how he felt.   
  
"Jillian, Gary, I really don't remember much about yesterday, but I want to   
  
thank you both   
  
for being there, " said Roger.   
  
"It was nothing, it was just being there at the right time sort of thing," said   
  
Gary.   
  
"No it was more than that. My wife is right, you didn't have to help me, you   
  
could have   
  
turned around and walked back to your car and drove off, but you didn't and for   
  
that I am   
  
very grateful. If there is anything we can do for you, please let us know. "   
  
"Yes there is," said Jillian. "Make sure you listen to your doctor and wife.   
  
Take your   
  
medication promptly... and take good care of each other," said Gary finishing   
  
Jillian's   
  
sentence.   
  
"Oh I will take my medicine like a should, I never ever want to put my beloved   
  
wife   
  
though that kind of fear again," said Roger.   
  
"Yes I will definitely make sure that Roger takes his medicine and listens to   
  
his doctor and   
  
we promise, we will take good care of each other," said Judy.   
  
"We're really happy to hear that," said Jillian   
  
"When do you think you'll get released?" asked Gary.   
  
"We hope he will get to go home in a couple of days. His doctor says he is doing   
  
just   
  
fine." answered Judy   
  
Jillian and Gary visited for another 20 minutes and then they had to say good   
  
bye and   
  
return to the road.   
  
"Bye, you two, have a save trip back home and if you are ever in this area   
  
again, please   
  
stop by and visit us, " said Judy.   
  
"Yes, our door will always be open to both of you," said Roger   
  
Both Jillian and Gary said their good-bye's and left the room.   
  
"They're such a nice couple, do you think we will see them again Roger?" asked   
  
Judy as   
  
she watched Jillian and Gary walk down the corridor.   
  
"Yes Judy honey, I am quite sure that we will see them again. In fact you can   
  
count on it,"   
  
said Roger.   
  
Jillian and Gary returned to the truck and they both enter in, as soon as   
  
Jillian was seated   
  
and buckled in, Cat jumped into her lap.   
  
"You know boy, I'm going to figure out how you do that yet," said Jillian   
  
laughing as she   
  
stroked Cat's fur.   
  
When you do, please tell me, thought Gary to himself.   
  
Gary started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and proceeded back down   
  
the road.   
  
"I guess the next stop is Doctor Anderson's office to check on the dog?" asked   
  
Gary.   
  
"Yes, that's the next stop," said Jillian. "So let's go. "   
  
Gary was driving for about 30 minutes when Jillian spotted the road that would   
  
lead them   
  
to Doctor Dianna Anderson's Veterinarian Hospital. Ten minutes later they found   
  
themselves in front of the pet hospital.   
  
"Boy I thought we'd never find this place," said Gary   
  
"Oh, I knew you could find the place. I never doubted it for a moment," said   
  
Jillian. as she   
  
leaned over and kissed Gary passionately on the lips.   
  
Gary loved feeling Jillian's warm lips on his. He loved how sweet her kisses   
  
were and how   
  
soft she felt. The kiss only lasted for a few minutes, but the kiss was full of   
  
so much love   
  
that it didn't matter the length of it. They both knew they were in love.   
  
"Well Mr. Hobson, I believe we're here," said Jillian.   
  
Gary pulled Jillian close he didn't want to go in quite yet. He wanted to spend   
  
a few more   
  
minutes with the women he'd fell in love with.   
  
"Oh, we can go in, in a few minutes," said Gary, as he started to kiss Jillian   
  
again.   
  
"Hey big boy there's plenty of time for that, why don't we go in and check on   
  
our friend?"   
  
said Jillian.   
  
"Oh, okay," said Gary as he gave her one more kiss.   
  
Jillian returned the kiss and then they walked hand in hand into the pet   
  
hospital.   
  
Part 19   
  
Gary held the door open for Jillian as they both entered into the pet hospital.   
  
Walking over   
  
to the main desk, Jillian asked to see Doctor Anderson. A few minutes later   
  
Doctor   
  
Dianna Anderson entered into the waiting room.   
  
"Well, I didn't expect you two back so soon. I guess you're here to see your new   
  
found   
  
friend?" asked Dianna.   
  
"Yes, we are. We wanted to see how he is getting along," said Jillian.   
  
"He's doing quite well, for what he has gone though. Please come with me and I   
  
will take   
  
you right to him," answered Dianna.   
  
Jillian and Gary followed Doctor Anderson back to the room, where she kept her   
  
patients.   
  
Dianna walked them over to the cage that the dog was in.   
  
"Here he is. Hey boy you have some visitors," said Dianna   
  
The dog's tail started to wag with happiness when he saw Jillian and Gary   
  
standing there.   
  
He knew in his own way, that these were the two nice humans that had helped him   
  
and he   
  
was really glad to see them. He was barking with joy and trying to get to them   
  
even   
  
though his leg was broken.   
  
"Hey boy don't you get up, I can pet you just fine," said Jillian. "How are you   
  
doing boy ,   
  
hmm? Are you feeling better?"   
  
The dog licked Jillian's hand and barked at her to show her he was fine.   
  
"Well he sure does sound a lot better," said Gary with a laugh. "Hey boy, I'm   
  
glad that you   
  
feel better."   
  
The dog suddenly edged his way over to Gary and he put his nose into Gary's   
  
hand. Gary   
  
gladly gave the dog what he wanted by petting him and talking encouraging words   
  
to him.   
  
" Hey boy you're going to be just fine. Doctor Anderson is going to take real   
  
good care   
  
of you. Okay? "   
  
"Excuse me Doctor Anderson, have you been able to locate the owner yet?" asked   
  
Gary   
  
as he continued to pet the dog.   
  
"No, not yet, but it's only been 36 hours, I need to wait at least two weeks,   
  
before I can let   
  
anyone adopt him." answered Dianna.   
  
"Oh, do you mean I have to wait two more weeks?" asked Jillian sadly.   
  
"Yes, I am afraid so, but I put out quite a few flyers so I should know   
  
something by then."   
  
said Dianna.   
  
"That means if you don't find the owner then Jillian can adopt him?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yes that's what I mean," answered Dianna.   
  
"Hey boy, did you hear that. You might be my dog in two weeks. I'm going to   
  
come back   
  
then and I hope we will be going home together. Hey you know what? I think I'm   
  
going to   
  
call you Sherman. You like that name boy?" Sherman licked Jillian's face in   
  
approval.   
  
"Sherman?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yes, Sherman. I don't no why, but I've always liked that name," said Jillian.   
  
"Oh boy, and Marissa thought Zeke was bad," said Gary laughing out loud.   
  
Jillian shot Gary a dirty look. She really did like this name and she didn't   
  
like being made   
  
fun of not even by the man she loved.   
  
"Well Sherman is better then Zeke any old day. Zeke? What kind of a name is   
  
Zeke?"   
  
asked Jillian.   
  
Gary looked at Jillian. He found himself a little nervous by the way she was   
  
acting and   
  
how she was looking at him .   
  
"Jillian, honey I was only joking, I think Sherman is a good name for the dog,   
  
and he   
  
seems to like it too. Please don't be angry with me. I love you," said Gary as   
  
he gave   
  
Jillian his best I'm sorry look.   
  
Jillian softened at that very moment and went into Gary's arms. "I forgive you   
  
and I love   
  
you too," said Jillian and then they both kissed.   
  
"Hey you two love birds you will have plenty of time for kissing later. Right   
  
now I need to   
  
know where I can reach you if I am unable to find the owner," said Dianna.   
  
"Okay," said Jillian. " Gary why don't you wait for me in the truck and I'll be   
  
right out   
  
after I give Doctor Anderson the information that she needs. "   
  
"Okay, honey I'll be right out here waiting for you," said Gary and he kissed   
  
her again   
  
before he walked out the door and headed for the truck.   
  
Gary had been sitting in the truck for about 5 minutes, when Jillian walked up   
  
and got into   
  
the truck.   
  
"That didn't take long," said Gary.   
  
"No, she just needed my home and work phone number is all. Since I'm getting   
  
ready to   
  
move in six weeks I just gave her my home number. I figure that was enough for   
  
her to   
  
reach me," said Jillian.   
  
"Six weeks huh?" said Gary sadly. "Boy that sure is an awful long time to be   
  
with out   
  
you."   
  
Jillian looked into Gary's mud puddle green eyes. She hated to see him so   
  
disheartened.   
  
She wished that she could go back with him right here and now, but she knew that   
  
this   
  
wasn't possible.   
  
"Gary, listen to me, six weeks really is not that long, it will fly by before we   
  
both know it   
  
and then we will be back together. We will have a never-ending love. I promise   
  
Gary,"   
  
said Jillian as she kissed his tear streaked face. I promise." Gary took   
  
Jillian's hand in his   
  
and held on like he was never going to let her go. " I'm just going to miss you   
  
so much. I   
  
don't know if I can make six weeks without you," said Gary wiping a stray tear   
  
from his   
  
face.   
  
"I know, but you have to. We will be together real soon. Okay?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Okay," said Gary. "Well I guess we better get over to Triple A and pick up   
  
your car. "   
  
"Yes I guess we better," said Jillian.   
  
For the next 30 minutes, Gary and Jillian drove down the road in complete   
  
silence. They   
  
were holding each others hand and neither one wanted to let go of each other.   
  
They soon   
  
arrived at the Triple A station, where Jillian's car was taken the day before.   
  
Gary took Jillian's hand and they walked into the shop.   
  
"Can I help you?" asked Doug Long, who was working on a Chevy Malibu.   
  
"Yes, my name is Jillian Matthew, and I called earlier today and they told me my   
  
car was   
  
ready,"   
  
"Oh, yes it's ready to go. Come with me. I will take you to your car," said   
  
Doug.   
  
"There she is," said Doug as they approached Jillian's small Volkswagen.   
  
"What was wrong with my car?" asked Jillian.   
  
"She just needed a new radiator hose. It's been replaced and she's as good as   
  
new and is   
  
ready to roll." said Doug .   
  
"Thank you," said Jillian. "How much do I owe you?   
  
"No, I will pay the man," said Gary. "How much?'   
  
"Gary, I can't let you pay this bill for me. I have enough money to pay him,"   
  
said Jillian   
  
and then she got the money out of her purse.   
  
"Jillian, put your money back inside your purse. I will pay for your car and   
  
that's my final   
  
answer," said Gary.   
  
Jillian knew that she wasn't going to win this argument and returned her money   
  
to her   
  
purse. Gary paid the mechanic and the mechanic drove Jillian's car out of the   
  
shop.   
  
Jillian glanced at her car, she knew she had to go, but she just wasn't quite   
  
ready to say   
  
good bye yet. Turning and running into Gary's arms she began sobbing so hard   
  
that her   
  
whole body shook.   
  
"Oh God, I'm going to miss you so much, you are so right, six weeks if really a   
  
long time   
  
to be without you,"   
  
Jillian sobbed as Gary held her closely to him and kissed the top of her head.   
  
He lifted her   
  
face up to his until they were making eye contract. Looking into her beautiful   
  
violet eyes,   
  
he said "Jillian, you were right too. Six weeks isn't long and we will be with   
  
each other   
  
then. I'll be counting the days." said Gary .   
  
"Will you call me?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Yes, everyday, but first we need to exchange phone numbers," said Gary .   
  
"Oh yeah, we can't call each other if we don't know each others phone number.   
  
Can we?"   
  
said Jillian with a small hint of a smile.   
  
"No we can't," said Gary.   
  
Gary and Jillian wrote down their phone numbers for each other and exchanged the   
  
pieces   
  
of paper.   
  
Gary and Jillian locked lips for one more kiss before they both had to go their   
  
separate   
  
ways.   
  
"See, you soon Mr. Gary Hobson," said Jillian .   
  
"You can count on it Miss Jillian Matthew. "   
  
Gary opened the door to Jillian's car and she slipped into the driver seat,   
  
stealing one more   
  
kiss from Gary, she was soon on her way.   
  
Gary stood by the Triple A shop until he could see her no more and then he   
  
walked back   
  
to Bernie's truck and drove the 25 miles home.   
  
30 minutes later Gary found himself once more in front of McGinty's. He exited   
  
the truck   
  
and walked into his bar.   
  
The first two people he saw were his mother and Marissa chatting with each other   
  
at the   
  
bar. "Hi Mom, Hi Marissa, I'm home," said Gary.   
  
"Gary, welcome home honey. Did you enjoy your day off?" asked Lois as she   
  
grabbed her   
  
son in a big bear hug.   
  
"Mom, you're squeezing me," said Gary.   
  
"Oh sorry, but did you enjoy your day off and how soon will we get to meet   
  
Jillian."   
  
"Yes Mom, I did enjoy my day off and Jillian will be moving here in six weeks. I   
  
promise   
  
you, that you and Dad will get to meet her then. "   
  
"Okay, sweetie. I'm really glad you had a good time and that you are home," said   
  
Lois,   
  
tenderly kissing her son on the cheek.   
  
At that moment, Bernie and Chuck walked through the door.   
  
"Hey Chucko, look who's here, my long lost son. Welcome home Gary," said   
  
Bernie.   
  
"Yeah, it's about time you were showing up," said Chuck. " Well did you enjoyed   
  
yourself.   
  
"Yes Chuck I did. Dad how did you get your black eye?" asked Gary.   
  
"Didn't your mother tell you about that?" asked Bernie.   
  
"So much has happen since yesterday morning, I don't remember if she told me are   
  
not."   
  
"Well you don't have anything more in the paper until 7:30 tonight, so why don't   
  
we walk   
  
over to the bar and I will tell you all about it and then you can tell us all   
  
about your day   
  
and about Jillian. How does that sound son?" asked Bernie.   
  
Gary nodded his head in agreement and walked over to the bar with Bernie and   
  
Chuck.   
  
Soon everybody heard all the stories and Gary excused himself to go to his   
  
loft and lie   
  
down for a little while.   
  
Gary walked into his office, noticing the cat he pick him up and said, "Hey   
  
Buddy why   
  
don't you and me go up stairs and lay down for a while. Okay boy?" said Gary,   
  
and at that   
  
he started up the stairs to his loft.   
  
The End   
  
  
  
Return to Installment 1   
  
  
  
Email the author: reaness46@yahoo.com   
  
Back Home to McGinty's Stories by Title Stories by Author 


End file.
